


A war zone kind of love?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones finds himself in a predicament. Five years in jail or enrol? He chose the later. Leaving everything he knew behind him and breaking not only his but the love of his life's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenal @softbetts on tumblr. Make sure you go check out her edits on ig @kisvids. She's absolutely phenomenal and an amazing friend. Go check out our other collab and my other works.

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have always been best friends. Ever since they were little they’ve been inseparable. Things quickly changed once they got to high school. They fell in love. Then they became even more inseparable. They were completely and utterly in love. They never had any problems and they were more than happy together. 

One day everything changed. Jughead was caught delivering drugs for his gang. He was arrested and was given two options. Five years in a juvenile detention center or enlist. He chose to enlist. When he told Betty she was heartbroken. Jughead couldn’t have her wait around for him so they both agreed to end things. They made love for the last time that night. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Betty cried the next day as she watched him get sent off to join the military. 

She knew she would never forget about him. She couldn’t. She just hoped that he would be okay and maybe someday they’ll find their way back to each other. 

———————

8 years later..... 

Betty has her life all figured out. She has an amazing job owning her own magazine company and an amazing boyfriend. They started dating in college. She doesn’t love him but they’re good together so that’s how she wants it to stay. The only problem is she often wonders how Jughead is doing.

—

A year ago Jughead nearly died on a mission. He was shot three times and lost one of his closest friends in the military. He lives alone in a small town away from the city. He likes to be alone due to his PTSD. But everyday he can’t help but wonder where this love of his life Betty Cooper is.

___

Betty Cooper was writing a her whole magazine for Remember day on the soldiers around the world. She has had Skype meetings, personal meetings and how the military adapted to our fashion sense over the years.

Every time that happens she thinks of Jughead. She always wondered where he is and what he’s doing. She lost contact with his family so if he was dead, she would never know.

Betty sent an email to the army unit to see if anyone could share their experiences. A few hours later she got one reply from someone who wanted to stay anonymous. 

~ I get lost in thought about it every day. I had to leave the love of my life. I was forced into something that ruined my life. They gave me an option to go to jail or enlist. I chose to enlist because I thought it would be better. I don’t regret joining but I gave up so much of my life. I have journals filled with writing about my time in the military. I’ve always wanted to be a writer. Now I can’t live that dream but I’m quite literally scared of my own shadow. I live alone away from the city. I have a therapy dog and that’s about all of my story. Other parts I would rather have gone unsaid. - JJ ~

Betty messaged him back. This oddly soundly familiar.

~Could I meet and speak to you? . EC. ~

~ I have severe PTSD. I rarely ever leave my home. I can get set off easily. I won’t be able to meet up. -JJ ~

~I can meet you. Your story is familiar to me. I lost someone special to me due to war. I don't know if he's alive or not. No pressure. - EC~

~ I can give you my address and you can come here? - JJ ~

~Tomorrow? - EC~

~ You can come over any time. I’m not busy. Just email me when you arrive. - JJ~ 

He also sent his address.

~Perfect. - EC~

The following day Betty made sure she looked presentable. Reggie doesn't why she was getting dressed up.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

"An interview for work. I need to leave its outside New York." She said grabbing her bag.

“Okay.” He said.

"Bye."

Betty left and got in her car. She emailed the man before she left letting him know she was on his way. As she arrived there two hours later she lost all signal so she couldn't let him know she was here.

Betty took the chance and risked it. She knocked on the door as she did that she heard the dog baking and commands of an owner.

The door opened to none other than Jughead Jones. Betty could see he was physically shaking and had Hotdog close to his side. Betty didn't think but automatically touched his hands. He instantly pulled away.

Hotdog started barking at her. Jughead gave him a command to stop. “Hi.” Jughead said quietly.

"You're alive." She started crying.

“Yeah...”

Betty couldn't help but cry. She tried to stop the years but couldn't. "Thank God. Oh my... No one told me. I... I... I." She whispered.

“Come inside, we can talk.” He said quietly as he opened the door more to let her in.

"I thought you died." She whispered. "No one thought to tell me, not even JB. I.."

“I almost died. I’ve been out of the military for a year now.”

"Fuck." She uttered trying to calm down. "I'm so sorry Juggie." Betty didn't think and pulled him in for a hug. As she did that hotdog bit her as Jughead didn't like physical touch.

“Shit... sorry Betty... he’s just doing his job.” Jughead said. 

Betty couldn't speak she was in too much pain. "It's my fault. I should just get Kevin to do this interview." She whispered.

“No, come here.” He said. She followed him to his bathroom and he pulled out his first aid kit. He cleaned up the bite and bandaged it.

"You lost someone." She whispered. "Who?"

Jughead tensed up slightly. “My closest friend that I met. We went through training together and he reminded me a lot of Kevin. His name was Joaquin. We were both shot multiple times. I survived and he didn’t. He died right in front of me.” Jughead was shaking and tears were running down his cheeks.

"I want to hold your hand." She said.

Jughead looked at Hotdog and showed him that it was okay and let Betty hold his hand. Betty held his hand and wiped his tears. "The year you left we lost Charles to war." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded slightly."I was lost. You stopped sending letters. Tell me everything. Can I record this?" She asked.

“Sure but I want to stay anonymous.”

"Of course." She said. "I'll ask questions when necessary."

“Okay.”

"When your ready." Betty said as she fiddled with the necklace he got her.

Hotdog came to sit on Jughead's lap before he started to explain.“When I got sent off I got sent right into training. That was about two years. I met a lot of friends there. I mean, I had to meet friends. We would be trusting each other with our lives. When I got sent to war I couldn’t write letters home.m, that’s why I stopped. I was a sniper and really skilled with a gun. I don’t know how I managed to survive for so many years. There were a few months where I could come home but you had already gone off to college and didn’t know I was there. I little over a year ago was the accident. I lost Joaquin and it was all my fault. I remember being dragged off the field. I had already known Joaquin was gone and I was thought I would be going along with him. I remember everything going black. I woke up in the hospital a few months later. They had told me Joaquin was gone. They thought I was going to die too. I was shot twice in the stomach and once in the back. It’s honestly shocking how I survived and if I’m being honest I wish I hadn’t. I’m stuck with survivors guilt. He’s gone and I’m alive. I don’t deserve this. Sometimes I just wish I could be put out of my misery. I haven’t been the same since. Because of my PTSD I can’t be normal. I get scared by every little thing. I’m just trapped in here alone watching the days go by.” He whispered. He was shaking and crying and Hotdog kept nudging his hand. Jughead started petting Hotdog and Betty could see him calming down slightly.

"Why do you feel like you deserve it?" She asked.

“Because, Joaquin was such a great guy. He deserved to live. I would’ve traded places with him in a heartbeat.”

"But I wouldn't have been able to see you." Betty whispered.

"He's my brother."

"I know. What did you miss the most from home?" She asked.

“You, JB, and our friends.”

Betty teared up again. "Pops missed you. We knew you had no choice. Penny would have killed me and JB." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"How did you cope?" She asked.

Betty hoped the answer wasn't drinking as she messed with the necklace. That wasn't helping so she spun her ring. It was his ring.

“Smoking and drinking. I don’t really drink anymore. I smoke sometimes.”

"Juggie." She whispered.

“Yeah?”

"You promised you wouldn't." She wiped his tears away trying to stay strong.“I know but it helped me stay calm.”She just nodded. "What about contact with love ones?" She asked not wanting this questioned answered.

"Everyone but you. It hurt too much. I wrote when I could. I saw them."He told her. Hotdog kept nudging him. “I don’t really talk with anyone anymore though.” He added.

"That's all I need."

“Okay.”

"I could stay or you probably want me to go?" She nervously rambled. "I should go right?"

“You can stay if you want. We could catch up. You basically know everything about what I’ve done in the past eight years. How about you? How have you been?”

"Do you know Scarlet magazine?" She asked.

“No. I don’t really use my laptop.”

"Well it's my magazine. I live in New York by myself. I date Reggie, he's trying to get me to move in with him but I refuse. The twins are in high school." Betty smiled faintly.

“Reggie?”

"Don't ask. He wore me down until I said yes. Things are okay and I know he won't leave."Jughead just nodded. "From all that you got that I date Reggie. You passed the fact that I did it. I own my own magazine company." She laughed crying.

“That’s great Betty.” He said quietly. 

"I miss you and I still can't believe the fact that Hotdog bit me. I mean he knows me."

“He went through training to be a therapy dog. It’s his job.”

“He went through training to be a therapy dog. It’s his job.”

"I know but it's a shock. I mean Jughead last time I saw him he was licking me. Snuggling upto us. I took him on my runs... I should go." Betty wrote down her number. She passed him it.

Jughead looked at it blankly. That hurt her. She gently kissed his cheek." Good job boy."Betty said petting hotdog. 

Hotdog realized it was her and rubbed up against her hand."Hey boy. You looking after daddy for me." Betty stroked him as she let the tears escape. "Keep doing your job for me. Keep your daddy safe. You're such a good boy. I love you." She kissed hotdog's head before heading to the door.

“Bye.” Jughead whispered.

"Promise me if you need me you call or message me." She told him.

“I promise.”

"You're alive." She smiled.

He nodded."Can I hug you goodbye?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty stepped in and hugged him. "I am grateful that you're alive. I am thankful. Please don't wish you weren't." She whispered leaving a wet patch of tears on his flannel.

He just nodded again.

Betty took a step away. She looked at him before she left. She headed to her care to scream. She blasted her music so she could break down and cry.

The love of her life was alive. He was here breathing but he wishes he wasn't. That kills her. She wants to take his pain away. She needs to. That Jughead in there is an intruder inside his body. She knows war does that to a person but she was never prepared to experience it first hand. Her heart ached for her Juggie to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

War does things to your mind no man should go through. War destroys the human connection of love. War destroys everything we know until we experience it first hand or through a loved one. Thqt aching pain never sieze to go away.

Betty sat at her desk a week later typing up the article interview as she processed seeing Jughead slightly. She still locked herself in her office as she cried writing this article.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was a tortured soul and she wanted to take his pain away. She decided to email him hoping he would reply back.

~How was your day? I bought Hotdog a new harness for walks.~

~ It’s okay. I’ve just been sitting here all day. I might chop some wood for a fire. It’s been getting cold. That would be great for him. Thank you. ~

Betty smiled as she saw him reply. She read the email with a faint smile.

~I still want a dog. Reggie is allergic so I can't. It's no problem.~

~ do you want to stop by and bring it? You can take him on a walk and bond with him again. ~

~Really? I'd love that. Works is stressful. I can bring burgers? Not as good as pop's but satisfying. ~

Kevin, Sam and Avery came into the office as Betty was sat smiling reading her emails. Veronica was meeting them for lunch. Veronica is a fashion designer and owns her own store. Kev is the Head of social media for Betty.

~ okay. See you later. ~

“Hey B.” Kevin said.

"Hey Kev."

“What are you smiling about?”

"Juggie is alive." She smiled.

“Jughead Jones? Brooding ex boyfriend, Jughead Jones?”

"Yes." Betty said holding her necklace.

“Is okay? He was part of the military for so many years.”

"No. He has bad ptsd. He's the soldier I interviewed last week. I'm going to hang out after work." She told him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? He’s not the same Jughead from high school.”

"I know he's not but I miss him and he's lonely." Betty defended him.

“I don’t know B.... you’re with Reggie. You might like the idea of seeing Jughead again but I doubt he’s anything like his old self.”

"Kev of all people I thought you'd understand." She whispered. "I don't care that he's not hid old self. I care that he's alive. I may be with Reggie but I'm allowed friends."

“I do understand B but he broke your heart.”

"Fangs did the same to you."

“I know.” Kevin sighed. “But this is about you.”

"Kev please I need to be in his life for me. You have to understand." She begged.

“I understand B.”

"Thank you." She whispered.

They all went and met up with Veronica for lunch. Betty was there but her mind wasn't mentally there. She decided to make Jughead a care package. She left half way through lunch to do so.

She went back to her house to put it together. Reggie came over to say hi. 

“Hey babe.” He said as he walked through the door."Reg you don't live here." She said.

“I came over to say hi.”

"I could have been at work." She told him.

"But you're not." He smiled.

"I came to get a few things."

“To get what?”

"Stuff!" She shouted.

“Babe, are you okay? You seem upset.”

"It's the anniversary of Charles. 9 years ago today. I'm going to visit his grave."

Betty had planned on visiting the grave as she drove up to see Jughead.

“Okay.” Reggie said. “Do you want me to come?”

"No I'm heading over now though." She told him.

“Okay. Do you want to come over to my place tonight? Our anniversary is next week.” He smiled.

"Sure I'll message you. I'm working late on our anniversary." She said as she grabbed her bags as she headed to the door.

"We'll figure it out." Reggie said.

Betty headed to the car and started to drive. Half way there she stopped at Charles grave.

"Hey big brother." She whispered. "We all miss you. Me especially I need you every day. You promised me that you'll be safe. That you'll look out for Juggie. Thank you Chicy you have been. I know you wouldn't let him go with you up there. Thank you. Fly high brother. May we meet again until then I love."Betty placed flowers at his grave as she began driving to Jughead's.

Half an hour away from the grave as promised Betty got burgers before she was finally pulling up to Jughead's.

She pulled out her phone to try and message him. Her cell signal wasn't working again. Betty sighed as she went to knock on the door. Betty heared hotdog barking then footsteps. Jughead carefully opened the door to her.

“Hey.” He whispered. She could see he was shaking again.

"What happened? I brought you some of your favourites. I brought burgers."

“Just the knocking. I’m not used to it yet. Thank you.” He said as he let her inside.

"My cell signal doesn't work." She smiled sheepily carrying her bags to the kitchen. Hotdog ran up to her."Hey hotdog. Playing nice today."She teased hugging him tearing up. She hates today always have." Did Daddy tell you I have presents for you? "She smiled faintly pulling out treats,dog chocolate and toys as she gave the harness to Jughead.

Hotdog got excited and rubbed up against her leg. Betty just stroked him as Jughead came up to them. Betty realized how cold it was in Jughead’s small house."Juggie it's freezing." She shivered. "Good job I brought you some stuff."

Betty pulled out two thick fluffy blankets. A few of his favourite books. Some of his favourite snacks and body washes. Razers, tooth paste, tooth brush, some slippers and his old typewriter.

“Thank you.” He whispered, hugging her."It's okay." She smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot these." She pulled out a set of movies. "Both of our favourites."

Jughead smiled as he went outside to get some wood that he chopped for a fire. He put it in the fireplace and started up a fire. The house instantly got a little bit warmer.

Betty smiled at him. "Better I don't want you to die from the coldness. Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked. "Whilst we eat."

“I haven’t watched a movie in 8 years but sure. We can use my laptop.”

"Can we watch Cadet Kelly? Charles use to watch it with me all the time. Its the one thing that he kept telling me that it's okay. If I ever get sad and need him here by myself when touring watch it."

“Sure.” Jughead said.Betty wanted to thank him but ended up starting to break down.“Hey... you okay?”

"Sorry its just it's 9 years today."She whispered.

“I know.”

"I struggle and it seems to get worse each year." She admitted.

“Well you have your friends... and your boyfriend. They can help.”

"They don't understand. Let's just watch the movie. We can watch rebel without a cause of dirty dancing?"She teased.

“You can watch whatever you want. I’m not really a movie person anymore.” He shrugged. 

"I refuse to believe that. You're my movie snob." She smiled playing Grease.

“It’s been eight years.”

"Your point?" She asked sitting next to him passing him one of the blankets.

“Well, I’ve gone eight years without watching a single movie. I’ve probably lost interest. Plus if there’s something that triggers me it won’t be good.”

"It's Grease. I promise I will be here. Please!" She pouted. "Like old times?"

“Fine.” Jughead said.

Betty pressed play on the laptop as she leaned her head on Jughead's chest. She thought nothing of it as old habits die hard. Jughead was trying to stay relaxed. He hoped that nothing would trigger him.

Hotdog sat beside him nudging him. Betty noticed then moved her head figuring that's why he was nervous.“No Betty, you’re fine.” He said. “I’m just scared that something is going to trigger me.”

"Can I ask what triggers you? Also can I add it in the article." She asked.

“Yeah sure.... well, loud noises, banging noises, gunshots, when I get stressed I can have an episode, but the worst thing is my nightmares.”

"We shouldn't watch a movie then." She said. "How about we talk memories?"

“Okay.”

"Do you remember when I got you the typewriter?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty got up to her bag and pulled a copy of beloved out. She then went back to sit with him. "I still have it." She smiled opening up the cover. Jughead just smiled. “I have something I want to show you.”

Betty just smiled as she got up and followed him into his bedroom. He had a small bookshelf with six leather bound journals. “You can take them and read them. They’re about my time in the military.”

"Really? You trust me with them." She whispered tearing up.

Jughead wiped her tears away. "I trust you Betts." He admitted.

"Thank you."

"Let's take Hotdog for a walk?" Jughead suggested.

Betty put hotdog in his new harness as she put him on his leash waiting for Jughead. Betty ran a head with Hotdog near the river as Jughead followed behind. He use to hate nose nut he's learning to love a little of noise.

Once they got back in they state in front of the fire and began to read. Betty began to read his journals as he read a book about how to cope with ptsd.

~It's hard, I am petrified. The man I'm with are good people. They're becoming family but I miss her blonde hair and gleaming smile. Her efforts to make everyone smile. I didn't say goodbye properly and I regret that. ~

Jughead fell asleep next to her as she shortly followed after she read the first journal in less then an hour. 

Betty woke up in the middle of the night to Jughead mumbling and crying. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Hotdog was on high alert and gave her a look as if he was saying ‘stay away.’ Betty didn't listen. She knew He should have but this scared her.

"Juggie." She gently shook him.

Hotdog started barking angrily at her. Betty ignored him as Jughead's hand connected to her neck beginning to chock her out. Betty tried gasping for air and trying to get away but she couldn’t get him off. Hotdog started running at Jughead and knocked him off of Betty. Jughead woke up in confusion. 

He saw Betty trying to catch her breath. She was gently holding her neck. 

Jughead looked at her and then looked at his hands. “Fuck.” He started to cry. Jughead got up and ran outside.

Betty ran after him. She found him crying near the river. She carefully sat next to him.

"It's my fault."

"No its not." He whispered.

"Hotdog warned me. I ignored him, I hated seeing you like that. I wanted to help."

Jughead sighed and put his face in his hands. Betty carefully and gently moved his hands from his face.

"Baby look at me." She slipped up saying.

Jughead shook his head. “I’m sorry Betty.... I.... I didn’t know...” he whispered crying.

Betty wiped his tears away. She pulled him in close for a hug. "I know I'm so sorry." She told him. "It's my fault. I fell asleep here near your embrace."

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

"It's okay." She whispered kissing his forehead. Jughead pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one."Juggie I'm here we don't need this." Betty said taking it out his hand. "Lay down and pointed out the stars to me."

Betty put the cigarette out and laid next to him. She grabbed his hands placing circles to his palms as he points out the stars. After awhile they got up and went back inside."Feel better?" She asked.

He just nodded."Let me get you to sleep and I'll go."She whispered. 

“Okay.” He whispered back. 

"Do you want me to go?"

“No. But you should. I can’t hurt you.”

"I'm staying then." She told him as he crawled back into bed.

“Okay.”

Betty crawled onto the bed next to him. She started playing with his hair like she use to do.

"I would do this then you kiss me and we have a mini makeout session before falling asleep." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

"You'd sneak into my room. " 

"That was fun."He smiled.

“Yeah.” She smiled. 

Jughead just stayed silent."You'd sneak me away." She whispered as Jughead nearly fell asleep. 

Betty then switched to stroking his eyebrows. Its a thing Jughead always find cute when she did it to help her sleep or calm down. He just laughed softly.

A few minutes later Jughead slowly fell asleep. Betty then messaged Reggie she won't be home. She's on Jughead's WiFi so the message went through. Betty knew she should sleep on the sofa but she was taking the risk. She leaned into his embrace as she fell asleep.

The next morning Betty woke up first. Jughead was still sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled. This is the most peaceful he’s looked since she first saw him again.

Betty decided to make breakfast for him but needed to be as silent as a mouse as preparing it for him. She gently pressed a kiss to his lips. She's missed him so much. Betty got out of bed. She went to the kitchen and looked through his cabinets. She sighed when she saw he barely had any food. She knew she's going to have to make the trip to the supermarket which was half an hour away but she prepared what she had. Luckily he had all the ingredients for pancakes. Classic Jughead Betty smiled.

An hour later Jughead woke up and came out of his bedroom with Hotdog by his side."Here eat it looks like you hadn't had a decent meal. You also need shopping so I'll go for you or we could go together?" She suggested.

“You don’t have to Betty.... I’m fine. Also, thank you.”

"Jug you're not fine. We're going or I am, make the choice."She told him.

“I don’t think it would be good if I go.”

"How about we try? I'll be there every step of the way. So will hotdog. It will be good for you." She tried to encourage him.

“Okay.” He gave in."Yay." Betty smiled. 

Betty had no clothes. Jughead headed to get changed so they could go shopping. A few minutes later Jughead came back out of his bedroom ready to go."You ready Juggie?" Jughead just nodded.

"Do I smell before we go?"

“No.” He said. "Good because I don't have a spare change of clothes." She said. "Let's go."

Betty went to her car and Jughead followed after her with Hotdog. He was so nervous. Betty stopped and turned around. She looked at hotdog then at Jughead with her hand held out. Jughead took it slowly. Betty intertwined their hands and carried on the walk to her car.

On the drive there Jughead kept bouncing his leg as he looked around at all of the other cars."Juggie look at me."Betty said as she drove." It's okay we're inside my car. I'll protect you remember. In unity these strength. "Betty started singing his favourite song in hopes that would calm in.

Jughead just nodded but he didn’t seem to calm down."What helps you calm down?" She asked. "If Arch was here he'd say sex." Betty joked.

“Just talk to me. How is Arch?”

"Good he and Ronnie are expecting. I think it's going to be a girl. Arch says it's going to be a boy. She's 6 months long. You should see him he misses you." Betty smiled.

“Maybe you could tell them to come visit.” Jughead said quietly.

"Yeah I will but Jug, Ronnie in heels coming through mud." She teased.“She would probably hate that.”

"Bingo. I'm going to be a godmother. They wanted you as god father but you haven't spoken to them." She informed him. "What else do you want to know?" 

“Anything.... just keep talking.”

"Reggie is bad at sex."Jughead didn’t say anything."works been stressful and God I need a realse but he doesn't do it. I've been faking it for years. I'm breaking up with him."

Jughead stayed silent."Juggie?" She asked.

“Yeah?”

"Speak back to me." She whispered.

“Sorry I’m just thinking. Why break up with him now after all these years?”

"I think you know why." She whispered again. He just nodded."So?"

“Is it because he’s not the one for you?”

"Yes." She whispered. "You are." She mumbled.

They were soon pulling up out front on the store. Jughead jumped when he heard a car honk. He was shaking slightly but Betty saw Hotdog wasn’t that worried."Juggie I'm right here." She said holding her hand out.

Jughead took her hand as they went to get a trolly. "We're not going to argue about me forcing you to eat healthy food, are we?" Betty teased.

He just smiled faintly."These that smile I love."Betty and Jughead walked into the store and Jughead made sure he had Hotdog close to him.

Betty held his hand tightly so he knew she was there. They did all the easy ailse's first before heading to the fruit and veg section.Jughead was being quiet and kept looking around.

"Jug what do you want? You should get some lettuce, strawberries, oranges, carrots, grapes, peppers and oh onions."

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"Juggie I was expecting you to fight back." She whispered tearing up.“Don’t cry.” He whispered wiping away her tears.

"Sorry." She uttered.

“Don’t be sorry.”

"I miss you Juggie. Come back to me." She begged."Well argue with me about fruit and veg. Tell me what movies are bad and good. Write again."

“That’s going to take time Betts but I promise I’ll try.” Betty nodded tearing up again.

"So you definitely need potatoes and what about tomatoes?" She teased knowing both of them hate them.“Definitely not.” He said.

"Aw why?" She giggled.

“You know why.” He playfully glared at her.

"Please enlighten me." She smiled moving hair out his eyes.

“Tomatoes are disgusting.” He said. “I had to eat them with some of my meals in the military but after that I promised myself I would never eat them again.”

"You're right they are. But tomato soup is good and ketchup." She smiled a sad smile.“Yeah.” He said as they continued walking.

"Oh Jug we need ice-cream. I mean you need ice-cream. "

“Chocolate!” He teased. “I’ll also get mint chip for when you come over.”

"I was going to say vanilla." She teased back. Jughead gave her a shock look. "Kidding but thank you." She smiled. Betty glanced down at his lips. "You'd love my place." She smiled again.

“Maybe some day I’ll come. I don’t know though. You said you live in the city.”

"Yeah I do. May be we can get you therapy. I know one that will come to you. It's my therapist."

“Maybe.” He said."Please for me?" She asked with hope.

"Okay. Set me up an appointment."

"Thank you."

Betty pulled her phone out to show Jughead photos of everyone know and to set up the meeting. As she did that he saw her background off them since high school. She hasn't changed it in over 8 years.

She also began to message Reggie.

B: Hey Reggie, things aren't working out anymore. I'm doing this now before our anniversary. It's over between us. Go to your mistress.

R: we’ve been together for years and now you break up with me over text?

B: I'm sorry but I know you've been cheating for the past year.

Betty put her phone away. "She'll come next week." Betty told Jughead.“Okay.” He said."Thank you Juggie."

"Thank you Betts."

"Let's get you home." She smiled.

They paid for the grocery before heading back to the car. Jughead was alot calmer going home as he knew what to expect. They drove to Jughead’s place in silence except for some small talk. When they got there Jughead brought everything inside.

"Juggie I've got them." Betty smiled.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it.” He said.

"But Juggie!" She pouted.

“I can do it, Betty. I’m a big boy.” He teased."I'm a strong girl." She whispered smirked. She saw a glimpse of the old Jughead.

Jughead had already brought everything inside."Next time I'm doing it." She pouted.

“Fine. But really Betts, I can do it. I’m not fragile. Okay, maybe I’m a little fragile but I won’t break.”

"I know but I want to feel helpful." She admitted. "Me and Reg are over. I'm going home to world war 3. Everyone has sided with him already."

“You broke up with him?”

"I said I would." She reminded him.

“I know but I wasn’t expecting you to do it today.”

"It was either today or on our anniversary." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"Let's not talk about that. I won't be able to come for awhile. I have work over seas for a few months. I'm going to different country's to speak to heads of magazines." She told him.

"I can message you online. As soon as I'm back I'll visit you or you might visit me." She said hopeful.

“Okay.”

"So I have to get to work now. So I'll see you soon." She told him.

“Bye Betts.” He whispered. 

"Betts I love when you call me that." She smiled. Jughead just smiled. "Bye Juggie." Betty pulled him in for a hug before stroking hotdog.

Hotdog rubbed up against her leg."I know bud I'll miss you too. Look after Daddy for me. You're such a good boy." Betty kissed his head before heading to the door.

Jughead watched her leave.He went right back inside to have found her beloved copy. He began to pick it up and read it. He would return it to her next time.

Betty was right she returned to a war of her own. Reggie wqw going to propose and everyone but Sam and Avery was on his side. Betty couldn't care less but was hurt that most of her friends wouldn't understand it from her point of view. She ignored them and started to pack for her trip to Paris first.

She'd leave next week when Jughead has his first meeting. She hopes it goes well for him. This could be the start of them again. She hoped and prayed that this was the starting point. It had to be, it just had to be the starting point.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty has been travelling for 3 months. She has missed the birth of her god daughter but she couldn't have helped that. She promised to make it up to Veronica. Betty got some adorable baby clothes for the little girl in each city she went to.

Jughead has been messaging her after each session. They seem to be going well. He got through his first movie in the first month and in the second month he managed to go to the shop by himself with hotdog. Betty was so proud of him. To show him that she bought him a gift from each country she visited.

Betty was flying home from London to New York. She was exhausted but the trip was worth it. She was away from the drama and left Kevin in charge. Her first stop was going to back at her office but she wanted to see Jughead first.

She decided to message him she was about to land.

B: about to land.

The second Betty left the airport she went to see Jughead. Betty knocked on his door with her luggage in her hand. Jughead came to answer the door shaking.

Betty looked at hotdog before holding his hand. "Hey I'm sorry. I wanted to suprise you." She smiled.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Of course I have presents."

"Betts you didn't have to." He told her.

"Tough look." Betty smiled. Betty pulled out a ring. "So I designed this is in Paris. I thought you could use it for your anxiety and fiddle with it. I do it all the time."

"Betty Cooper you are so kind." He smiled.

"Juggie I'm not I just care about you."

Jughead just looked at her with awe as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He's been waiting for months to do that. He promised himself that when he hit his tenth therapy session he'll kiss her. Granted he's on his fifteenth.

Betty smiled faintly as she wrapped her hands around him as she kissed him lightly. She wanted more but she was unsure. She tested the waters a little bit by slipping her tongue in and hardening the kiss.

Betty pushed him against the couch but that's when Jughead pushed her off of him. Betty fell against the floor as hotdog barked at her. Betty stood up crying. She pushed him too far. She ran outside to catch some fresh air so she could cry.

Betty sat against a tree crying holding her knees up against her. Things weren't going to be the same ever again and that scared her. She shakily rung Veronica up. Veronica answer but whispered as she was rocking Ameila Mary Andrews to sleep.

"Hey V."

"Come get me." She cried.

"What happened?"

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain when you get here.” Betty ended the call and just sat there. 

Jughead came out with Hotdog by his side and sat next to her. “I’m sorry.” Betty just shifted a seat away. "It's my fault." She whispered.

“No, it’s not. I was overwhelmed. I’m extremely insecure now and I.... I don’t know.” He sighed. 

"You do tell me?"

“I’ve been thinking about when I would see you again for years. And I know that I’ll never be myself again. I just.... I feel like you’re holding onto what we had and won’t like this version of me.... scared... lonely.... literally all I do is sit in this small house all day and occasionally chop wood or go for a walk. I can’t be normal Betty. And I’m scared that if we do something like.... you know..... it won’t be the same.... and on top of that my body is covered in scars and tattoos... it’s not the most attractive thing.” He blushed slightly and sighed.

Betty looked at Hotdog before looking at Jughead. She carefully held his hands. "You're working to get back to a stable place Juggie. I make 2 hour car rides almost every day to see you. I spent 50 pounds in a taxi to come see you first because I missed you. I swear to god you are insane because you are still the most attractive man that I have ever met. Your body is a canvas and it tells your story."Betty teared up even more then touched her thighs.

“Therapy helps me Betty but it’s not going to fix me. I’m still going to have PTSD and I’m still going to live with that trauma every day. I’ll never be normal. I’ll jump at almost everything little thing and I still have nightmares. All my therapist can do is give me anxiety meds.”

"No she can do more than that. She has too. You talk it through. You make progress. You can go to the fucking shop by yourself now. Don't give up. If you give up it's like your giving up on me." She whispered.

“I can go shopping by myself now because there’s no triggers Betts. Everywhere else.... I don’t know.” He sighed. “All we do is talk for an hour which makes me more jumpy. The thing that’s helping is the mess she has me on.”

"No Jug the talking will help you. It has to help you. It has too." Betty repeated as the tears fell.

"Boy! Where are you?" Fp shouted. 

“My dad is here to visit.” Jughead sighed."Go, Ronnie's picking me up." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered. He got up and Hotdog followed after him.

Betty sat outside for an hour until Veronica picked her up with Ameila. Betty just got into the car crying.

“What happened B?”

"Just take me home. I'm never coming back here again." She whispered.

"Why?"

"It's Juggie's place."

“You never want to see him again?”

"What's the point? I've lost him." She whispered trying to hold back her tears.

“Please explain B.”

"He kissed me then pushed me away. I nearly went into the fire. It's better for my safety." Betty struggled to explain without crying.

Veronica pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged her back crying harder. Veronica drove her home and ran her a bath before heading back home to Archie.

Veronica was worried about Betty and needed Archie to go speak to Jughead. The following week Archie made the decision to go up to see Jughead as Veronica gave him the address. Veronica was working so he had Ameila.

When Archie got there he saw Jughead sitting on his porch swing smoking a cigarette."Hey Jug meet your niece." Archie said.

Jughead put out his cigarette and looked over in surprise. “Archie?”

"My wife gave me your address."

Jughead got up and pulled Archie in for a hug. “She’s beautiful, Arch.” He said, looking down at Amelia.

"Got my red locks." He smiled proudly. "Want to hold her? She's sleeping so you ptsd won't be bad."

"How?"

"Betty. She worries about you but won't come anymore for her safety."

“Oh.”

"She wants to Jug but she's fearful." Archie admitted.

“It’s fine, I understand. I’m not myself Arch. You probably won’t even want to come back here.”

"You are my brother Jug. Of course I want to. When Betty told me she broke down in happy tears. When you left Jug she wasn't in good shape."

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked.

“She missed you and She was so worried.” 

“Well I had no choice.” Jughead said.

"We know that but she went to dark place. She pushed us all away. When we got her back your family pushed her away not telling her anything. She was close with Fp when she pushed us away." Archie explained.

“Well she’s doing good for herself now. She’s too scared of me to come back and I get it.” He said as they went inside.

"That's what she wants us all to think. She's the same broken girl from high school Jug. Alice abandoned her after Charles. Polly ran away with the twins after Charles but came to see Betty in college. Hal was imprisoned for a murder. He was the black hood. "

Jughead didn’t say anything."Your mum and JB blamed Betty for you being sent away. Fp didn't but one day he pushed her away. She had no one. Until she came back to us a lost soul gone. She's scared that she won't get the Jughead she loves back. I mean Jug she broke up with her boyfriend once she knew you were alive. "Archie told him as he held Ameila.

“I know Arch.” Jughead sighed. “If I.... if I write her a letter... can you give it to her?”

"Sure I'm seeing her after this anyway. She wants to see Ames."

Jughead grabbed his typewriter and started to write her a letter. Archie just sat there catching up with his old friend. "You should come to my place. V has a panic room you can stay in." Archie suggested.

“Maybe sometime Arch.” Jughead smiled faintly.

"Hopefully." Archie smiled.

Archie left an hour later with the letter. He made the drive down to Betty's. Betty let them in and took Ameila off of Archie.

"There's my princess."

“I have something Jug wanted me to give you.” Archie said. "Oh you saw Juggie." She whispered.

"I did. Here you go."

Betty took the letter out and began to read it. 

My beautiful Betts,   
I’m sorry. I know you never want to see me again but just know I’ll always be sorry. I’m sorry I can’t be the person I once was. He’s still there though. I’m still him. I’m getting there love. I promise I’m trying. I hope that some day you get your happy ending. A husband and family you love. Just know I’ll never forget you and maybe you’ll never forget me. Goodbye my love. 

\- Jughead

Betty started to tear read the letter and cried uncontrollably. She couldn't breath properly as she was crying that much. Veronica came over and hugged her. 

She sobbed harder into her friends embrace. She couldn't be in New York for awhile. She needed to be in Riverdale. She got up and abandoned her friends in her house as she got in her car and made the four hour trip to Riverdale.

Betty drove past Jughead’s old trailer. The Jones family still lives there. She went up to the trailer and knocked on the door. JB answered. “Betty!” She smiled and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me he's alive!"

“I didn’t have a way to contact you!”

"Your dad did." She whispered.

“Well he didn’t tell me.”

"But your mum did! I love you him! You all blamed me for him leaving. Where is the bitch that started it off!?" Betty shouted.

“I don’t know, Betty.” JB whispered, tearing up.

"Where's your mum!"

“She’s inside.”Betty stormed inside seeing Fp and Gladys playing happy families.“Betty?” FP said.

"Don't Betty me!" She cried.

“What are you doing here?” Gladys said. 

"Why do you blame me for Juggie?" She asked.

“That was years ago.... I don’t blame you. I’m sorry. Jughead explained everything.”

"You're sorry now when everything's too late." Betty chucked the letter in front of them. "You didn't think to tell me that he was alive in the first place. I find out due to work and that he's really ill." Betty cheeks ran a stream of tears.

“He has PTSD.” Gladys said. “We don’t have contact with him except for one visit a month.”

"Bullshit!" She shouted.

“It’s true! JB emails him often but we only visit him once a month!”

"Stop lying to me! You push me away. You said it's my fault and now everytime I try to get him back I get choked or hurt! You're welcome for getting him into therapy!" Betty shouted as she ran out the trailer to her car to go to pops.

Betty went and sat at her and Jughead’s old booth. Pop always hung up pictures all over the diner. She looked at the picture wall and saw one of her with Jughead. She was sitting on his lap and he was kissing her cheek.

Betty began to cry again as she read the letter until she knew the words off by heart. Betty sat there crying. She was so lost in thought. Fp slid into a booth with a milkshake for her.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

"Go away."She whispered.

“No, I need to apologize.”

"No you pushed me away. I got the message loud and clear. My mother left me. My brother died and I lost my boyfriend."

“Jughead emailed me last night. He said you were scared of him. We pushed you away because we were grieving. We were also so upset with Jughead. He got himself into so much trouble. We were scared. We knew that we were going to lose him but thank god we didn’t. He almost died and I don’t know.... we’re all sorry Betty.”

"I'm scared of losing him because I already have. It's stupid because I don't have him back. He's not my boyfriend. I was grieving too. Did he ever tell you why he was caught with drugs? You're wife and her little side piece." She whispered.

“What did Gladys do?”

"She runs the drug trade in Riverdale. Jug found out and was going to tell you because he couldn't have her destroy your family. He walked in on her and Penny well... Yeah and he had to keep quit and run drugs to keep me, you and JB alive."

“I need to talk to Gladys.” FP sighed.

"Least she doesn't get hurt everytime she wants to comfort him." She whispered.

“Jughead feels terrible about that, you know that right? This is his biggest fear. Having the love of his life scared of him. He hates himself Betty. That’s why he rarely lets us visit.”

"I know, I miss him Fp. Its been 8 years and I've never stopped loving him. Do I go see him?" She asked.

“That’s up to you, Betty. He doesn’t expect you to come back again.”

"I should go now I have a long journey ahead." She said.

Betty left Fp in Pops. It was already late. So Betty got a coffee to go too. She drove all night not stopping. She arrived at Jughead at 6am in the morning. Before she got out the car she change into some new clothes something a little seductive. Betty's leant to leave a spare suitcase of clothes in her boot.

Betty knocked on the door softly. She heard Hotdog barking and someone coming to the door. Jughead opened the door and looked at her in shock. “Betty?”

"Shut up and kiss me." She whispered.

Jughead cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him passionately back. "Do your worse. I can take it." She whispered into the kiss pushing him against the wall.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Betty jumped up on him. That scared him. He pushed her off of him onto the floor. Betty stood back up again and took his hand.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"I can handle it." She said taking her shirt off. Jughead took her hand and brought her to his bedroom."I can handle you. Let's love each other and try to forget everything." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty pulled him down onto the bed with her. "It's okay if you hurt me. I know it's not you doing it." She whispered.

“I won’t hurt you. Just.... be careful.... I need to get used to this.” He whispered.

"You're in controll Jughead."

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back then slowly moved to kiss his neck. Jughead moved her legs around his waist. Betty smiled at him touching his face.

“I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you." She smiled kissing him.

Betty started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her neck. Betty missed this feeling of lust and passion. She never had that with Reggie. She only had it with Jughead. Betty started to grinde on him needing the ache to go away.

Jughead groaned softly. Betty got his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Jughead blushed slightly. Betty looked at him. He had tattoos on his arms and torso. He also had many scars. There were two scars from bullets on his stomach and one on his back.

Betty ran her hands over her chest. Jughead stiffened slightly but instantly calmed as he looked at her."It's okay." She whispered. Jughead leaned down and kissed her."It's just me." She smiled.

Betty kissed his chest and trailed his 'B' tattoo that was the shape of a snake. Betty smiled and gave him a questioning look. 

“It’s for my serpent queen.” He smiled faintly.

"Juggie." She whispered smiling. Betty turned around showing him the side of her rib cage. 'In unity these strength' with a crown ontop of it.

Jughead smiled and showed her his arm. It was small but she could see ‘Betts’ written in cursive."I need you." She whispered.

“Take me.” He kissed her.

"No you're in controll."

“Right.” He whispered. He started to unbutton her jeans. Betty did the same with him letting his long hard length spring free. Betty smirked at him as she used feather like touches to touch him.

"Please Juggie."

"Condom?, pill or injection?"

“I’m on the pill.” 

“Okay.” He whispered.

Jughead kissed her as he started to lean down in her. He didn't move until she could size up with him. He slowly started to move and built up the speed and pressure. Each other fighting of dominance. Moans filling up the room. Coming to their realise panting each others name. 

"That was amazing." Jughead said. 

"Your telling me. It was phenomenal. I didn't have to fake it. " She said. 

They went for round two trying to make up for lost time and it ended the same as the first time. This time Betty panted snuggling into his side. Jughead held her close to him.

"I missed that."She smiled.

“I missed you.”

"I missed you two... Oh I have to apologise now I think I split your family up...I'm so sorry... I had a mental break down after reading your note yesterday."

“What do you mean? You split my family up?”

"I told Fp the real reason why you enrolled... Don't be mad! I'm sorry." She started crying.

“Hey.... I’m not mad, okay? Please don’t cry.”

"Okay." She whispered. "Juggie I'm not going anywhere."  
"I know Betty, I know." He kissed her.

"Well apart from going home and to work. I'm not going anywhere. I wish you could meet Sam and Avery."

“Maybe sometime soon I’ll feel ready to go to the city.”

"Hopefully." She smiled.

"I have to go to work." She pouted.

“Now?” He pouted.

"I'm meant to be there at 7am."She kissed him.“Fine.” He pouted.

"I'll be back tonight. I'll even cook."

“I love you.”

"I love you too." She smiled kissing him.

Betty tried to get dress but Jughead kept kissing her. Betty giggled and engulaged in him as she got dressed.

Jughead waved her goodbye as he walked her to the car kissing him. Neither one of them knew if they were back together. It's like this unspoken truth has been opened up. For now neither one of them cared as this was officially the beginning of them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty couldn't believe what she had done just an few hours prior from actually being in work. It put her in a good mood for the rest of the day. She spent the day at work with a smile on her face. Betty couldn’t stop thinking about her morning with Jughead it kept repeating in her head. She couldn’t believe that she almost gave up on him. Kevin came into her office. 

“Hey, B.” Kevin smiled. “You’re so smiley today. What happened?”

"Oh nothing much."She smiled again as she got a notification through.

J: I can cook for us.

B: you cook? You'll burn your house down.

J: no I won’t! 

“Seriously, B. You look so happy.” Kevin said.

"I am." She told him.

B: yeah right. Cook together?

J: I’d love that. See you later x

“Why though?”

"Juggie." She smiled.

“Are you two talking again?”

"You could say that." She smiled.

B: No burgers!

J: Why not? :(

“I thought you were going to stay away from him.”

"I changed my mind."She told him.

B: I'm guessing you had that last night. How about my pasta sause in mince with those waffle cut chips with cheese. I've been want that all week.

J: okay x 

“But you were scared of him.”

"I was scared of losing him but I've been searching up PTSD. I can handle it." She smiled.

“Okay.” Kevin smiled

"Yeah so i called you in to do the snap chat thing you were talking about. Yes do it."

“Okay.” He said.

Kevin left and Betty pulled out all of Jughead’s journals. She's finished reading them all but has booked marked certain sections to read again.

~Year one, all I can think about is the people back home. All I want to do is hug and kiss her. Wish her a happy birthday. Instead all I hear is the bangs off the guns instead of the fireworks. I see blood instead of streamers. I see everyone but her. How I miss her everyday. Happy birthday baby. I look up at the stars when it's safe enough and I think about all the times you point the different ones out to me. I was going to name a star after you this year but I couldn't. The memories are the only thing that keep me sane but their slowly fading and replacing. ~

~Year 2, these men our my family. They remind me of the serpents. We are bonded through an experience no one could imagine. But these always shadows of the people you miss, you've lost but most importantly you killed. ~

~Year 3, Each tour gets easier. Each face might not be around for long. That's the tradedy to this. But the faces you cling on to those perfect memories that keep you sane. They pop up every so often when your dehydrated. Your mind plays sick jokes on you. I saw her today with her perfect blonde hair. I turn around and she was gone in a flash.~

~Year 4, What a beautiful thing witnessing a military proposal. I'm so happy for Pea and Josie. But it makes me think what could have been. She could still be mine, ring on finger carrying our child. Could have been harsh reality I'm in a war zone. A dozen bullets ripping through the air as I wrote. ~

~Year 5, I am but a shadow of the man I once war. War changes a man. I started as a boy and I've become a man. I've witnessed things no human should do. No human should have the right to play God. ~

~Year 6, It's my birthday and I pull out old birthday cards she gave me over the years before all this started. I miss her deeply but I deserve no love after the sins I've committed. Happy birthday to me.~

~Year 7, lost in Misson. Tortured. That's all I can say. The memories too painful to relive. ~

~Year 8, it should have been me. Not you. You were my brother. I wouldn't have survived this long without you. Rest in peace Joaq. All I see is his blood on my hands. The excruciating pain on the bullets that shot through me. I ignore that and help him. Help wasn't enough, he was too far gone. Now I was too. ~

Betty read through them again and cried softly. He’s been through so much. There’s so many things that he’s missed out on in his life. He’s been through torture and seen things that no one should see.

She decided to message him again.

B: I love you so much. I really wish you can come home and see the world in my eyes.

J: I love you too

B: one day I'm going to show you the world through my eyes.

J: I’ll try to get better love.

B: I just want to show you what I worked for.

J: someday we’ll try, okay?

B: next week :3?

J: Maybe

B: wait really? :)

J: I’ll think about it

B: I love you.

The rest of Betty's day flew by. She was currently in the shop buying the stuff they need before heading to Jughead's. She ran into Reggie. “Hey.” He said. 

"Hi Reg I can't stop I'm visiting Juggie."

“Jughead Jones?”

"Yeah." She smiled.

“So that’s who you dumped me for?”

"I didn't dump you for anyone." She said paying for her stuff.

“I don’t believe you. You dumped me for your asshole ex boyfriend.”

"Reggie fuck off." She snapped.

“No! You dumped me for that scum! He’s nothing, Betty! I can give you more than he can!”

"Don't speak about him like that! He served for our country! Do not ever disrespect him because I love him." She shouted.

“Fuck you.” Reggie said as he walked off.

The girl at the check out made sure she was okay. "He's an ass hole. You did the right thing." Betty smiled at her and tipped her.

Betty just drove blasting her music as she drove to Jughead's. She got there and softly knocked on the door. She smiled when she heard Hotdog barking. Jughead opened the door and hugged her.

"So I brought groceries."She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him again before walking to the kitchen getting the stuff ready as Hotdog followed her in smelling food. Betty started to cook the food and Jughead kept stealing ingredients.

"Juggie." She pouted as she smacked his hand away. As she did that she smashed a bowl by accident.

The loud noise made Jughead jump."I'm so sorry baby. I'm so clumsy." She said as she started to clean it up. “It’s okay, love.” He was shaking slightly and Hotdog nudged his hand.

"No its not. I'm so sorry, I need to be more careful." She said coming to his side.“It’s fine really. I don’t want you to be scared to trigger me.”

"Okay." She nodded as she went back to cooking. Jughead kissed her cheek and hugged her from behind."Does this need more salt?" She asked feeding him.

“No, it’s amazing.”

Betty smiled turning the oven off as she pulled the chips out Jughead didn’t have a table for them to sit at so they went to sit on the couch. Betty snuggled into his side as hotdog laid on her. They ate together as Hotdog got treated like a Prince as Betty fed him some of hers.

They finished eating and Jughead pulled her closer to him."You know I can't sleep here all the time." She teased shivering.

“I know.” He said. “I’m going to go get some firewood.”

"Heating is amazing. Don't you miss it?" She asked. He just shrugged."So this weekend?" She smiled.

“What about it?”

"Juggie." She pouted.

“What?”

"My place?"

“I don’t know baby.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“I’m sorry baby. I promise I’ll think about it.”

"It's okay." She smiled faintly.

“I really want to but I’m scared it will be too much noise.”

"No I get it. I don't want to pressure you." She told him.

“Okay.”

"When your ready but I'm going to give you my address anyway."

Betty text him her address. They spent the rest of the night watching movies sharing kisses. Jughead was sad when Betty said she had to go home.

"Baby I have work. I have this massive media day this Saturday. I need to go tonight I have to on time tomorrow." She smiled.

"I know love." He hugged her.

Betty kissed him before she left to go to her car. Jughead just moped around after she went. The next morning Jughead was sitting alone eating breakfast when he heard loud banging on the door. He jumped and started shaking slightly. He made sure Hotdog was right next to him as he answered the door. He was surprised to see Reggie Mantle standing at the door. 

“Reggie?”

"Girlfriend stealer!" He shouted. Jughead was shaking slightly. “I... I didn’t steal her...”

"Yeah right you scum! I was going to propose!" Reggie clenched his fist together.

Hotdog was barking at Reggie to leave.

“She doesn’t love you.”

"Liar! I was there when you weren't!" Reggie shouted.

Hotdog went to the landline and knocked the phone down. He pawed in Betty's number. Hotdog was trained to remember most of Jughead’s contact and 911. Betty answered as Hotdog barked down the line.

Jughead was fully shaking. He couldn't breath.“I.... I was in the military....” Jughead managed to choke out.

"So what? You didn't have to break her heart! You broke her she was a reck."

“I...” was all he managed to say."That's what I thought!" Reggie shouted punching him.

Betty came storming him a few minutes later. She was furious at what she was seeing. "Reginald get the fuck out!" She shouted.

Hotdog ran up to Reggie and bit him. 

Jughead was shaking and couldn’t breathe."You set him back months of therapy! You fucking idiot now he won't ever come to the city with me." Betty was crying as she pushed Reggie out the house.

As soon as Reggie was gone Betty came back to Jughead's side. She waited for hotdog's cue to let her hug him. Betty held Jughead close as he tried to breathe. "I'm sorry Juggie. I understand you not wanting to be apart of my city life." She uttered trying not to cry.

Jughead just sat there trying to breathe."Look at me." She whispered as she moved the hair out his eyes. "Listen to my voice." She told him. "Veronica met me at work today with Ameila. She threw her food all over Veronica's favourite designer dress." Jughead was starting to catch his breath.

"It was so funny Juggie. Kev is trying to date but still misses Fangs. I missed you so much."

Jughead started to breathe normally and hugged her. Betty hugged him back.“Thank you for being here.” He whispered. "Hotdog is a clever dog." She smiled.

"He is."

Meanwhile back at the office Kevin was working. He was there when Betty got the call.He sent her a text. 

K: how’s Jughead?

B: better, I'm going to kill Reggie.

K: what did Reggie do?

B: triggered him. I have an interviewer coming in about his start up design company for vehicle's.

K: okay. I’ll talk to him

B: thank you x

Just as Betty said her 4 o'clock appointment showed up. Kevin was there waiting. A tall man opened the door to see Kevin.“Hey.” Kevin said before looking up to see who it was.

Fangs stood in front of Kevin. He wanted to hug him. "I owe you an apology."

“Fangs?”

"Hey Kev."

“Hey....”

"I am a fool. I am so incredibly sorry." He told her.“You’re here for the interview. Let’s just get that over with.”

"Fine." He whispered.

Fangs sat down and they started the interview."Why did you start up your company?" Kevin asked.

“It’s something I’ve always been interested in.”

"What makes your company different from the rest?" He asked.

"I hire ex military so they still have a job after their tours. I offer free therapy by my friend who is professional trained." He explained.

"What made you think of that?" Kevin asked.

"My ex boyfriend mother got injured and killed due to the war. I wanted a place where they could work after. My friend also enrolled."

Kevin just nodded and looked for another question to ask."Where did you start off?" He asked.

"In my home town garage. I worked there until college. I moved for College and started to build up my company. I had to make sacrifices on the way. Some I regret."

"Did you have everyone's support?" Kevin asked.

"The main support I had about this dream was my high school boyfriend. He was amazing encouraging my every dream. But I had little support and no money. So it's amazing I got this business seen. Instagram really helped spread the word." Fangs explained.

“How many people do you have helping you currently?”

"A team of 10."

“How do you plan on expanding the company even more?” Kevin asked.

"That part I'm unsure off. I guess stick to our social medias." Fangs told him."Kevy..."

“That’s all the information we need.” Kevin said.

"Kevy, please!"

“You should go Fangs.”

"Sure." He whispered taking his necklace off. "I never got to give this back." Kevin took it and put it on the desk. “Thanks.”

"I love you."

“Bye Fangs.”

"No its a see you later." He told him as he walked out.Kevin just sighed. 

Back at Jughead’s house Jughead’s breathing was normal but he was still shaking. Betty placed his hands around her as she held them. Jughead just held her close.

"So I guess no more New York?"

“No.... I’ll still think about it.”

"Jug it's okay. I know you don't want to." She told him.

“I do... I really do... Fuck. Why can’t I just be normal?” He sighed.

"Hey its okay." She cooed. "It's going to be okay. I guess I'll have to keep making those 2 hour journeys to work but leave at half 4 in the morning."

“I feel terrible that you have to do that.”

"It's okay. I want to be with you. I'm making a sacrifice." She kissed him.

He just nodded.

"Just get better."

_____

Kevin needed some air after seeing Fangs. He was on the roof of their office. He just sat there looking around. Kevin got a notification through Instagram.

F: I'm sorry.

He just ignored it."Look behind you." Fangs said. Kevin turned around and saw him.

"I love you Kevin. Its always been you." Fangs admitted.

“You broke my heart.”

"I know. I broke my own too. I never realised how much I needed you."

“You should go, Fangs.”

"Give me one reason to stay instead off to go."Fangs pleaded.

“No Fangs, I think you should just go.”

"Tell me to go and never come back to you." He teared up.

“You should go Fangs.” Kevin whispered, crying."I need you to tell me to go or I won't." Fangs whispered back wiping Kevin's tears away.

“Go.”

"O...oh.. O.. Okay." Fangs cried.

He turned away from Kevin and started to make his way to the door. He kept wiping his tears away. Kevin just stayed there. Fangs stopped at the door and looked over at him.

"No second chances?"

Kevin shook his head."Can I just say that you will always be my love? I love you Kevin. I am sorry I hurt you. I regret it every day." Fangs pulled his serpent ring off and placed it on the ground for him. "This is goodbye then?" Kevin nodded crying. "I hope you find the one peppy."

“Goodbye Fangs.”Fangs didn't move he was paralysed with emotions. Kevin just sat there. "I'm going just give me a moment."

Kevin just nodded. Fangs picked up the ring and walked over to him. He placed it in his hands before he ran out. Kevin cried to himself and sat there. Fangs was running down the stairs. He was on the tenth floor from 15 stories.

Kevin sat there crying. He sighed to himself he got up and started running after Fangs. “Fangs!” He shouted. He found him in the staircase crying.

“Fangs?”

"Kevy." He whispered wiping his tears away.

Kevin grabbed his face and kissed him. Fangs kissed him back wrapping his arms around him. Kevin just held him close."I thought there's no second chances."Fangs whispered.

“Betty gave Jughead a second chance.... I should do the same.”

"Do you want to?" He asked.

Kevin nodded."Thank you." He whispered kissing him again. "Betts knew why Jug did that. I never told you why I did it."

“Tell me.”

"I was paying for my grans surgery." He whispered. "Jug was protecting his family from his mum. Betts knew that but Jug didn't want to put her threw having a military boyfriend."

"She's looked after me all her life I had to support her. I know why you had to end things. Your dad was the sheriff I put you in a horrible position." He whispered.

Kevin nodded again."Thank you baby."Kevin kissed him and held him close. 

————

Betty and Jughead were currently laying in his bed holding each other close."Will I meet any of your military friends?" She asked.

“Probably not. They’re all still in the military.”

"I want to thank them for keeping you safe." She pouted. Jughead kissed her pout."Juggie will you ever get married now because of your PTSD?" She asked.

“I haven’t thought about it.”

"Oh." She whispered. 

“That was because I didn’t think I’d see you again. But if I were to get married I’d want it to be just us.”

Betty instantly smiled and kissed him. "Honestly though Babe do you think you could handle it?"

“If it was just us and no one else there yeah.”

"You wouldn't want close family or friends?"She whispered upset.

“I don’t know.”

"Oh okay. I'll keep that in mind." She told him. He just nodded."I'm sorry about today. He's just pissed that I'd marry you today and him never."

“It’s okay.” He smiled faintly.

"No its not. Do you want to marry me?"Betty asked.

“Someday, yes.”

"I meant now." She whispered in embarrassment. “Someday love.” He kissed her. “Let’s just focus on trying to get me to leave the house for now.” He teased slightly.

"Yeah... Yeah of course." She whispered choking up.

“Shit... I’m sorry.... I’ve ruined this.” He whispered getting out of bed. "No you didn't come back to bed." She said grabbing his hands.

Jughead just nodded and got back into bed."It was stupid off me to ask. I'll have to save the ring for another day." She pulled it out and put it on the side. Jughead sighed and covered his face with his hands."It's okay." She whispered tugging his hands away.

Jughead didn’t say anything."I have bad timing." She joked. Jughead stayed silent."Juggie." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay. You're not ready. You and I both know that tomorrow isn't a given so I didn't want to waste any more time than we had." She admitted.

Jughead just nodded."Just forgot I proposed." Jughead just sighed and nodded."Unless you don't want to?" She smiled.

“I’m sorry Betts.”

"It's fine." The smile faded off her face. Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep I'm going to read before heading home." She whispered.

“I’m going to go outside for a little while.” He whispered, getting up.

"I'll head off now then." Betty said.

Betty grabbed herself before shoving it in her back seat and cried as she blasted her music out. Jughead sat on his porch swing and lit a cigarette. Jughead saw Betty crying and that broke him. Jughead took a long drag of his cigarette as he started to tear up.

Betty starts to drive home as Jughead messaged her. She drove most of the way home before checking it. 

J: I’m sorry.

B: don't worry about it.

B: Sleep well x

Jughead put out his cigarette and walked inside. His head was pounding and he couldn’t stop shaking. ‘All you do is fuck everything up, Jughead.’ Kept replaying over and over in his mind. 

He went to the bathroom to splash his face with water. He then looked at the mirror and sighed. ‘You ruin everything.’ His mind told him. Jughead lost control and punched his mirror, watching it shatter.

Betty messaged him again. She knew he'd be in a bad place.

B: I love you x. Don't blame you for this. 

Jughead didn’t look at his phone. He sat on the floor in the bathroom and teared up. He was shaking and Hotdog came over to him. Hotdog rested his head on Jughead’s lap. Jughead just sat there.

Betty got home and rang him up. She felt extremely guilty. "Hey baby I'm sorry. You're right one big herdle at a time." She told him. 

"I'm sorry Betts I thought you were joking."

"You should know by now Juggie I never joke about marriage. I want you for the long haul." She smiled.

“I want that too.” Jughead whispered.

"I know love but your right. Today just shook me. I don't want to lose you and I've been preparing on how to handle your PTSD." She explained.

Jughead just smiled. "Thank you baby." He whispered.

"Hey its okay. Long haul remember. I'll be back around next week. Works getting busy. I'll call you when I can. They're trying to replace me as head. So I need to buckle down." She explained.

"What! Why would they do that?!"

"The board are all white middle age men. Who don't like my progressive articles." She told him.

"Oh okay. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled faintly.

"Sleep well handsome."

"You too gorgeous."

Betty hung up as she got into bed in her apartment. She looked around her place and started to dog proofed the apartment and made it safe for people whose suffering from PTSD. If just by the off in sometime in the future Jughead comes by.

She sent Jughead a picture of her alone in bed and with the captain. 'I miss you.' Jughead got the message and smiled. He sent her a message back of him with and hotdog.

Betty smiled before putting her phone on charge before falling asleep. She fell asleep hopefully that one day that he'll come as they're both in the long haul.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later Betty hadn't been as work has consumed her life. She had finally gone back to Jughead's but when she knocked on the door he wasn't in. Betty decided to wait for him to get back. Betty decided to go get her guitar. She learnt to play when Jughead left to keep her busy.

The day Jughead left the song Ripetide played on the radio. Betty cried as it reminded her of them. Ever since then she associated that song as one of their songs.

She sat on the porch swing as she began to strum and sing. Betty loved how quiet it was. It was so peaceful. Out of nowhere she heard the loud engine of a car and Reggie and his friends pulling up outside of Jughead’s house.

Betty stood and walked up to Reggie. She was beyond pissed. She tried to stay calm but lost it.

"Get the fuck away Reggie!" Betty shouted. "I have the police on speed dail."

“That forrest over there is a public place, Betty. Jughead doesn’t own it. We’re going hunting.” He said with a wicked grin.

"Reggie don't. I know what your going to do and you leave Hotdog alone. He's my dog too." Betty said.

“We’re not not going after the damn dog, Betty. We’re just going hunting.” Reggie said. Betty realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to make gunshot noises to trigger Jughead.

"Don't do that! Don't trigger him!" She shouted.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Reggie said as he wandered off into the woods with his friends. Betty began to find her phone in her bag. She pulled it out and began to ring Jughead. It didn't ring one the first answer but by the third he answered.

"Hello Betts."

"Juggie where are you?" She asked. 

“I’m out in the forrest chopping wood. Why?”

"Come back to me now!" She ordered calmly.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Betty and Jughead both started to hear gunshots. Betty could hear Hotdog barking loudly.

"Reggie." She whispered.. "I'm at your house. I'm coming to you and we're going to mine."

Jughead didn’t reply but she could hear the sound of his phone falling to the ground. Betty cursed as she began to run to him. She kept on the phone so she could hear if anything happened. She ran further and further into the woods to find him.

She could hear Hotdog barking and followed the noise. When she found them Jughead was collapsed onto the ground struggling to breathe as tears ran down his face. Hotdog was barking and nudging Jughead. She looked at Hotdog waiting to see if she can go near him. Hotdog just kept barking and nudging him.

"Juggie listen to my voice. I'm here and hotdog is here. Take my hand please. Please take my hand."

“Joaquin.... wake up.... no.... come on man.... no....no.... wake up!” Jughead mumbled and sobbed. Hearing the gunshots brought him right back to that day. He was trapped in his mind.

"Juggie, look at me! I'm here, open your eyes. Take my hand, look into my eyes... Baby I'm here.... Please Juggie!" She whispered crying.

“Joaquin....” Jughead sobbed. “Come back....” Hotdog kept barking.

"He's gone but I'm here." Betty said as she gently touched him.

As she did that Jughead pulled her down and pinned her down. Hotdog barked loudly and knocked Jughead away from Betty before he could do anything. 

That made Jughead wake up from his nightmare. He looked over at Betty and then at Hotdog and started crying."Hey its okay." She reassured him.

“Did.... did I hurt you?” He whispered.

"Just a little but I'm fine. We're not staying here tonight."

“I’m so sorry...” he whispered.

Betty cupped his face. "This wasn't your fault. Reggie did this on purpose. Will you please stay with me tonight? He'll be doing this all weekend. It's his hunting trips he gose on but he normally goes away for them."

“Okay.” Jughead whispered.

"Really?" He just nodded. "Okay then. Hotdog take daddy to my car. I'll go get you some clothes. Here's my keys."

Jughead took the keys and walked close to Hotdog as they went to the car. Betty ran back to his cottage as she got the things they'd be needing. She ran back not wanting to leave Jughead alone for too long.

Jughead was sitting in the passenger seat. Hotdog was in the back seat. Jughead was still shaking. Betty got into the drivers seat and looked at him. "Here put these in. They'll probably help with the noise."Betty passed him some ear buds." You sure you want to stay in the back. "Jughead just nodded.

Betty nodded as she made sure they had everything before making the journey into the city. Jughead kept the earbuds in and looked out the window. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the garage parking in her apartment complex. Betty had thought that had to be the fastest time it's taken her to get home.

Hotdog barked at Jughead and he took the earbuds out."You ready Juggie?" She asked putting hotdog on the lead.

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

Betty got out the car first with hotdog. She then opened the door up extending her hand out passing him the lead. Jughead was still shaking as he took it out of her hand. Betty held his other hand. "I believe in you. One step at a time my love." Betty smiled.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her softly. One step at a time it was. Each breath he inhaled and exhaled they slowly but shortly made it to her apartment. Betty made sure he was feeling okay. He just nodded and stayed close to Hotdog.

"This is my house."

“It’s really nice.” Jughead said looking around. "Why not home?" He asked.

"You're my home."

“I love you.” He kissed her.

"Marry me?"

“Betty.... We’ve talked about this remember?” Jughead whispered.

"We got you out the house." She smiled.

“Yeah, we did but let’s just give it some more time.” He whispered, shaking.

Betty grabbed the ring box from the side of the counter where she's left it for awhile. "Okay." She uttered going to put it in her safe. Jughead sat down on the couch shaking while Hotdog nudged his hand.

Betty cried silently in her bedroom as she put the ring in the safe. It's like he doesn't want to marry her she thought.“There I go again, Hotdog.” Jughead whispered. “I ruin everything.”Hotdog just barked at him.

"I do."

He barked again louder.

"I know I do love her."

Hotdog barked placing his head on his lap before finding Betty. Jughead rested his face in his hands. Hotdog came out nudging Betty pushing her along to him. He then barked twice at them. Jughead didn’t move. Hotdog barked again nudging Jughead. He then licked his face.

“Stop it.” Jughead whispered looking up. He just barked softly. Jughead just sat there."I'm so sorry I keep asking." She whispered.

“I’m sorry I keep ruining everything.”

"No you don't." She reassured him. "Come have a look around? I have this cute little fire escape I sit on to escape my head."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

Betty got up and held Jughead's hand. She did a quick apartment tour but then was sat in her home library /home office. Jughead went and sat with her."This is my favourite room." She whispered. Jughead just looked around.

"Books I've collected over the years. I have all our old blue and gold articles stored in that blue and gold binder."Jughead got up and went to look through it."You can take them if you want? Instead of the ring."

“No, it’s okay. They’re yours.”

"I made double copies incase I saw you again." She smiled faintly.

“Betty.... I want you to know.... just because I’m saying no now doesn’t mean it will never happen. It will.”

"When Juggie? If not now when? You know better then anyone tomorrow isn't guaranteed and Reggie is trying to kill you through your PTSD." She cried.

“Someday Betty. It will happen. I love you and I want to be with you forever.”

"Not if you get killed before." She whispered. Jughead just sighed."I refuse to lose you again. I need to tell you what happened when you left. My story."

“Archie told me.”

"No he hasn't told you the whole story." She whispered.

“Okay.”

"I was pregnant Juggie, I found out once you left. I had a misscaraige. I couldn't tell anyone about it. Then there's the stuff Archie told you... I tried to kill myself. I was in a dark place and it was in college I OD on painkillers." She whispered.

“W-what...”

"Arch, Kev and Ronnie went home for Christmas. I didn't, I would have been alone. It all got too much." She quickly wiped her tears away. Jughead didn’t say anything."It was the anniversary of the misscaraige too. I was 5 months along and only showing slightly and... And..."

“And now.....I’m not okay.... and I’m ruining everything.... I can’t give you what you want..... I....”

"No Jug stop. I'm telling you this because I need to tell you. You're the only person who knows about the baby and me ODing. His name was Sythe Pendleton Jones." Betty whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Betty wiped his tears away before going to her safe. She went to her safe and pulled out a birth and death certificate with a picture of their baby boy he was no bigger than the biggest starbucks cup.

Jughead just cried softly."No one knew." She whispered. Jughead didn’t know what to say. "Excuse me." She whispered. "I shouldn't have said anything."

“No.... I’m sorry.... I just.... I don’t know what to say.”

"No its okay." She took the photo and the certificate back and put it in her safe. Jughead just sat there."I can give you a picture of him?" She asked.

“Okay.” He whispered. 

"Do you want it?"

“Yeah.”Betty reopened it up and gave it to him.“Thank you.” He whispered. A car honked outside and Jughead jumped.

"Sorry that's my stupid neighbour. He does that at 1am." She told him as she placed a hand on him.

“It’s okay.”

"Juggie can you..." Just as she was about to tell him not to tell anyone about Sythe Reggie stormed in.

“Reggie? What are you doing here?!” Betty said furiously.

"You know why Betts."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why Betts?"Really saw the safe open and pulled out the birth certificate and ripped it up.“Reggie!” She cried. “Get the fuck out!”

"No! I live here too."

"No you don't! You are a fucking idiot! I can't get another one that was 8 years old!"

“I’m staying!” Reggie snapped. 

“Go! You don’t belong here!” 

“No!” 

All of the shouting was making Jughead flashback to that day with Joaquin. 

“Go, Jughead! You don’t belong here! You deserve to go home!” 

“No, Joaquin! I can’t leave you.... come on we need to get out of here.” 

“Go on without me.” Joaquin whispered, getting weaker. 

Gunshots rang out throughout the field. Jughead collapsed to the floor. 

~ end of flashback ~

Jughead was shaking. He looked in between Reggie and Betty. Reggie was trying to get into the house as Betty shoved him away. 

Jughead ran up and pushed Reggie out of the door and onto the floor. He started to continuously punch Reggie, pinning him to the ground.

Betty pushed Jughead off of him. "Juggie no! He'll get you arrested. He's just destroyed the most important thing to me. I can't have him take you away from me." She cried.

“He’s fucking insane!” Reggie snapped. “Have fun with that scum!” Reggie said sarcastically as he got up and fled from the building. 

Jughead sat there shaking. Hotdog came over and rested his head on Jughead’s lap. Betty just laid on the floor to the roof. She held the ripped birth certificate to her stomach.“Come here.” Jughead whispered. Betty didn't move.“Baby please.”

Betty slowly moved to him. She hugged him for a minute ram sacking her kitchen for tape. Jughead sat on the couch trying to calm down. Betty couldn't find the tape anywhere. She was trying so hard to keep a calm head for Jughead. She took a few seconds before acting like it didn't happen.

Jughead walked over to her and took the pieces of the birth certificate. He put them in a plastic bag and then put it in her safe. “We’ll put it back together.” He whispered.

Betty hadn't done this in years so when she noticed the blood on her hands she cried harder. "It had his footprints on it." She uttered.

“I know.” He whispered.

"Let's just forget about it. You're scheduled that call with your dad."

“Not until tomorrow.” Jughead said.

"You need it more now."Jughead shook his head. “Come here.”Betty just broke down in his embrace.“You want know what you need right now?” He whispered.

"To visit his grave."

“Well, that’s not what I was thinking but yeah... if you want.”

"What were you thinking? I can do that on the way to work on Monday." She whispered.

“Never mind.”

"Juggie please!"She pouted.

“I could run you a bath and get you some strawberries.”

"I always craved those with him."She smiled faintly." You're willing to go out in the streets for me? " Jughead nodded. “I’ll have Hotdog with me.”

"Okay. Only if you really think you can do it." She smiled faintly.

“I’ll try.”

Betty hugged Jughead so tight as she cried hard into his chest. "Reggie knew that was special to me. He would always want to know what I'm looking at... Now he's won... That's the only thing of his and this little crown beanie hat I knitted." She whispered

Jughead just hugged her."Pops was the only person who knew. I cried in his arms for hours the day later. I discharged myself going home."

“Come on. I’ll go run you a bath.”

As promised Jughead ran her a bath. He remembered exactly how she liked it. Betty gave him some Peper spry just in case anything happens. She stripped down and got into the bath as he went out to the shop.

As he was walking the streets of New York he had hotdog by his side and he decided to ring his dad up after all.

"Did you know Betty was pregnant?" He whispered.

“I found out after she miscarried.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“That was for her to tell you and not me.” 

Jughead talked to FP for a few more minutes before heading to the store. 

The noise was overwhelming. There were cars and people talking. He was shaking. Hotdog stayed close to him. Every little thing was making Jughead jump.

"No dad it was for you to tell me. When and who did you find out by?" He asked as he picked up the strawberries and cream. He decided to go through self check out.

“Betty came over to visit JB and she slipped up about it.” 

“You should’ve told me when I came home for a month!”

"She went back to college the day after and misscaraige. Alice came and blamed her for Charlse. She heared you didn't want to see her." Fp explained.

"Did you know she OD on the anniversary?"

“No, I didn’t.”

"Dad I could have lost her." He whispered. "Reggie ripped up the birth certificate just now."

“That’s terrible Jug.” 

Jughead talked about everything for a few more minutes. He hung up the phone and put it away. 

A few people honked their cars and Jughead jumped. He wanted to get back to Betty as fast as possible. He walked as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Betty is out of the bath and went to floor board in her room. She lifted it up and pulled out a box engraved with SPJ on it.

Betty opened up the box and looked through some things she had saved. She saved his hospital tag, sonograms of him. More pictures of the same photo and the beanie. The last thing she came to was the pregnancy test.

Betty cried as she looked through it. After awhile she wiped her tears away and put it back in the floor board. She got up and went to get dressed. 

A few minutes later she heard the door opening. She went into the kitchen to see Jughead. 

He had a scared look on his face and looked upset. He was shaking too. Betty pulled him into a hug. "You achieved a massive thing today. You should be proud Juggie." She whispered kissing him.

“I jumped at everything.... Someone honked their car and I got scared and tripped and fell.” He sighed.

"You did amazing. This is massive progress." She smiled. Jughead smiled faintly and hugged her."Maybe we could move in together a quit house closer to the city for my work?"

“We can look for one. I just want to get used to the city first.”He said.

"Okay." She whispered. "I want to give you something." Betty gave him a letter.

Jughead sat down and opened the strawberries and cream. Betty washed the strawberries as he read it.

Dear Juggie,

I didn't lose you once. I lost you twice. This time only worse. I was pregnant to our beautiful baby boy. I know you don't want me anymore. I know you're trying to keep me safe but you have to know.

I'm a little unsteady. This was my lost chance of holding on to any strength I had to left. It's been 2 years since I held our dead baby boy in my hands. Sythe Pendleton Jones. I had to keep the family name.

I'm writing to tell you I'm sorry for taking the cowards way out. I'd figured you'd never see me again. All I see when I close my eyes is your dead body next to our sons.  
I love you Juggie. May we meet again where in unity these strength.

You will always be my beloved.

~Bets x~

Jughead put the letter away and got up. He walked over to her and kissed her."That was my suicide note." She whispered.

“I know love.” He whispered. “But you’re here. You survived. It was our destiny my love. We both survived. We’re meant to be together.”

"Sythey didn't." She whispered. "I was so jealous and filled with rage when V told me she was pregnant but I couldn't say anything." Betty just blinked and a fresh pair of tears fell.

Jughead wiped her tears away. “I’m so sorry love.”

"It's not your fault. I don't want you putting your life on hold because of PTSD. I want you to get married and to move into a house with your partner. Who ever that may be at the time."

“What are you saying?”

"Don't put your life on hold like I did. The last part meaning is that I understand that your putting off saying yes because I'm not the one anymore." She whispered.

“Love, that’s not true. You’re my soulmate. You’re my everything.... I’m so sorry my love. I’m sorry I can’t be normal. I’m sorry I can’t give you what you deserve. But I promise you, Betts, I’m going to marry you some day. I’m sorry I can’t say yes just yet. I’m sorry that my PTSD is holding me back. We WILL get married and we WILL have a life together, okay? You’re my everything. We’ll get married some day I promise.” He whispered crying.

"You are normally." She said. "Can you come to the grave with me tomorrow?"He just nodded."Thank you." She whispered.

"Yeah, I told you I'm in this for the long haul." She smiled. Jughead just pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Betty and Jughead too the strawberries to eat them in her bed. They fell asleep together. Jughead did so well. The following morning Betty was up early getting ready for work and to go to the grave.

Jughead was still asleep. It was always the noisiest in the morning in the city. Jughead was starting to have one of his nightmares. Betty held him tight and started to whisper that she was here. Jughead slowly started to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw her. “Hey.” He whispered.

"Hey. I'm here you did amazing."

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” He sighed. Betty cupped his face. "My mess." She kissed him. "I'm not much better."

“Well, don’t we make a messy pair?” He teased."Oh we do." She giggled. "I can go to the grave alone. Its okay I can just drive you home."

“I want to come with you.”

"I promise you its quit there."

Betty and Jughead finished getting ready. Hotdog stayed by Jughead's the whole time. The ride was a half an hour journey and Betty was right the cemetery was filled with dead silence.

Hotdog still stayed close to Jughead. Betty laid down another Teddy bear and some flowers.

"Hey little man, mummy is here. Guess who I have with me. Yeah, you're right. Daddy's here and he loves you so much like mummy. I'm sorry I couldn't take better care of you. I couldn't really look after myself at the time. I hope grandma Jones is by your side. "She whispered crying.

“I wish I could’ve met you Sythe.... I would’ve been safe at home and we would’ve been a happy family. I’d probably be married to mommy. I love you and I hope you’re being well taken care of.” Jughead whispered.

Betty had to excuse herself. She ran to the willow tree and started to hit it as the tears kept streaming her face. Hotdog followed after her. 

Jughead walked around the cemetery. He went to the small area of gravestones with little flags on them to symbolize fallen soldiers. Jughead froze when he saw the name written on one. Joaquin DeSantos.

Hotdog came back to him and nudged his leg. He bent down and stoked him. "It's okay bud... I'm okay... He has Sythe... He's not alone."

“Sythe is in good hands.... I’m sure Joaquin is looking after him.” Jughead added in a whisper.

"Do you really think so?" Betty whispered. "I feel like I'm a bad mother. My body couldn't keep my son safe. I want children but I feel guilty for moving on."

“You’re not a bad mother... things happen. This isn’t your fault. Don’t feel guilty, love.”

"You should think the same. You're not a bad friend. This isn't your fault... You should start living your life for the both of you." She whispered.

“I’ll try, love.... but.... my PTSD will never go away. I’ll never be able to have the happy ending I’ve always wanted.”

"We can try... We have to it's a start your here. You went to the shop in NYC baby... Even I avoid that and order in." She smiled faintly.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"You ready to go home?" She asked. He nodded."I'll take you back home. The office will be too noisy to show you."

“Okay.” He whispered.

"We can visit again maybe bring flowers for him?" She suggested.

"I'd like that." He smiled faintly.

Betty drove him home before needing to leave him for work. Jughead didn’t want her to go."Don't go." He whispered.

"I have to."

“I know.” He sighed. “But sometimes you leave and then you get so busy with work and don’t come back for a month.”

"I know I'm sorry Juggie but I don't live here. It takes me forever to drive here. I'm the head baby. Did you see the tall building walking to the shop. Two of those floors are mine."She told him.

“I know love. I’m proud of you.”He whispered.

"I'm proud of you. How about we make a comprise?"

“What kind of compromise?”

"I don't know. I come here on the weekends. You just have really bad Internet so I can't work." She told him.

“I promise I’ll try to visit too.”

"No its okay. I don't trust Reggie. I'm going to move to a quiet place for you." She promised. "I've already been looking."

“Really?”

"Yeah I'm in this for the long haul."

“I love you so much.” He whispered, kissing her.

"I know."

"What are you going to do? Want to write an article for me?"

“Sure.”

"Okay. I'll see you Friday." She smiled.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him before rushing to her car. She had to get to work before her big meeting.

Jughead couldn't believe what the journey to the city brought on him. This trip was enough for anyone without a disorder. He decided to cut wood before he'd write for her. How I cope with Ptsd? He promised himself more so than her that he would get better for Sythe and Joaquin. He didn't want his little boy looking down upon him too what a mess of a father he had. He wanted to be better for him even though he wasn't here.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week Betty and Jughead didn’t have much contact. She’s been so busy. 

He missed her so much. She would be coming over tomorrow and he was really excited. He started to plan date night and even decided to make her dinner.

Betty had no clue about it. He knew she'd be exhausted for when got here. Jughead has also been looking at house for her.

Betty got there a little later than Jughead expected her to. “Hey Betts.” He said as he answered the door.

"Sorry I got stuck in a meeting that ran over." She smiled.

“It’s okay.”

"I missed you." She hugged him touching her stomach. “I missed you too..” He whispered.

Jughead kissed her again and took her hand. They went to the kitchen and Jughead handed her a plate of food. “I made you dinner.” He smiled.

"Awe thank you." She kissed him again.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her again. Betty sat down at the table she got him. They began to eat. Betty was starving she hasn't eaten all day. Hotdog came over and sat on the floor next to Betty. Betty petted him as Jughead smiled at her. "I have some news." Jughead smiled.

"What is it?" Betty asked.

“I found the perfect house for us.” He smiled. “It’s in a quiet area and it’s only 30 minutes away from your work.”

"Seriously?" She asked shocked.

“Yeah.”

"Do we have to place a bid on it?" She asked as she came to sit on his lap.

“Well, I contacted the seller and he said that we can stop by and look at the place tomorrow and if we want it it’s ours. He’s aware of the situation and is letting us have first pick before he takes any other offers.”

"God I love you. Marry me?" She pouted.

“Okay.... let’s do it. Let’s get married.... I want to buy you and engagement ring though.”

"Wait really?" She whispered. "No I've already got you a ring."

“I know but I want to buy you one too.”

"Okay." She smiled kissing him. "Finally it only took me..." She counted the amount of times on her hands. "Ten times." She teased.  
“I’m sorry.” He kissed her.

"I'm teasing."Jughead just kissed her."Let's go to our bed and celebrate." She giggled.

_____

The following day Betty was up at the crack of dawn as she was so excited. She went for a run with hotdog. Jughead was still in bed when she got back. Betty sat out on the porch with her guitar and started to sing softly with the door shut so it wouldn't scare him.

An hour later Jughead came out and handed her a cup of coffee. He sat down next to her."Thanks baby." She smiled kissing his cheeks. "We should ring Arch."

“Yeah.”

Betty pulled her phone out and began to ring their best friend.“Hey.” Archie answered.

"Hey Arch." Jughead smiled.

“What’s up?”

"Juggie you can tell him."

“Me and Betty are getting a house together. We’re also engaged.” He smiled.

"Wait your moving?"Archie said.

" Oh my god B's engaged! "Veronica squealed.

“Yeah. I found a house that’s close to Betty’s work and in a quiet area. It’s perfect. There aren’t any other houses close by and there’s so much open space.”Jughead said.

"Fuck the house your engaged." Veronica teased. Jughead just laughed softly."When? Where? How did you ask?" Veronica shot questions.

“We were eating dinner and I was telling Betty about the house and she just asked me.” Jughead said.

"Well that and the other nine times." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"What 9 times? Oh lord." Archie laughed.

"Where are we thinking?" Veronica asked.

"Sweet Waters." Betty smiled.

“You want to get married in Riverdale?” Jughead asked.

"Not unless you don't want to. I always dreamed of Pops doing the food."

“Then we’ll do it.”

"Perfect." She smiled.

"V I want you and Kev to be my maid of honour."

“I’d love that, B!”

“Jug, are you sure you’ll be okay back in Riverdale?” Archie asked. 

“Maybe.” He shrugged. 

"Jug it's okay if you can't."

“I can and I will. I want to marry you.”

"And I can't wait." She kissed him.

"Arch I want you to be my best man. I would have asked Joaq but I can't."

“I’d love to be your best man, Jug.”

Betty and Jughead stayed on the phone and talked to them for awhile longer until Amelia started to cry and Veronica and Archie hung up to take care of her.

Betty and Jughead had to get going so they'll meet their appointment. They got in the car and drove there. Betty smiled when they pulled up outside. The house was beautiful."It has a porch swing Juggie." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"What about a garden for our children?"

“There’s one in the backyard.” He said quietly. “There’s also plenty more space. There’s 2 acres of land.”

"How many rooms?" She asked excitedly.

“There’s four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two offices, and a few other rooms. I’ll show you when we get inside.” Jughead smiled.

"It's perfect. We can have a library, share an office or have single ones. We could have a gym room so I don't have to get cat called. We can have a play room."

“Yeah.”

"Juggie let's go!" She tugged his arm gently as they knocked on the door. Jughead held her hand.

The women answered the door and stood aside to let them in. Betty skipt in so excited. She couldn't believe how perfect this house was. The woman let them walk around the house and look at anything they wanted.

Betty looked in one of the rooms and saw a bay window. Jughead and Hotdog followed her into the room. Betty started to tear up. She dreamt of moving into a house when she was pregnant with a bay window. She dreamt about sitting in the window reading books to her bump and her baby boy in her arms.

“You okay, love?”

"Yeah." She whispered. Jughead came up to her side and kissed her."It's my dream house."

“Well, its ours.”

"Juggie I might be pregnant. I don't think I am but I've missed my period. I'm on the pill so I can't be, right?"

“I don’t know.” He whispered.

"Okay." She said. "I'm going to accept the offer."Jughead kissed her. “I’ll head downstairs and fill out the paperwork.”

"Perfect." Betty kissed him as she told the women they would take the house. She then met Jughead in the massive kitchen with the adorable kitchen island. "Let me sign now. You're just waiting for me."

Betty and Jughead filled out all of the paperwork and paid for the house. It was officially theirs."It's ours." She smiled. "When do we move in?"

“Whenever you want.”

"This week? " Betty suggested.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Which is our room?"

"The Bay window one." He smiled.

Betty pulled him in for a tight hug as she teared up again. Betty kissed him as she held his hand. "Let's go to mine. Kev and Fangs are coming over."

“Okay.”

Betty held his hand as Hotdog followed by their side. They headed back to Betty's place. As soon as they hit back Betty put on a movie for him. As he watched the movie Betty was too excited she began packing up her bedroom and then her bathroom. Only leaving out the certain things she need day to day.

She was knee deep in boxes when she got a message to let Fangs and Kevin in. Fangs and Kevin came in and saw her."Hey Jug." Fangs smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you two brother."He said standing up hugging him.

Betty pulled Kevin aside." Did you get it? "She asked.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Kevin hugged her. Betty headed to the bathroom and took the test. She couldn't pee but ended up brink a couple of glasses of water to help her. She took the test and set a timer. She just looked up at Kevin. "I'm engaged." She word vomited.

“You and Jughead are engaged?”

"Only took me ten times of asking." She smiled.

“That’s great, B!”

"What if I'm pregnant? I'm not over my last." She whispered.

“Well.... you want a baby. Does Jughead?”

"No." She whispered.

“He doesn’t?”

"He's not ready." She nervously said as she looked at it.“Are you pregnant?” Kevin asked.

Betty just showed him the test. Kevin took it from her and looked at it. Two pink bright lines.“You’re pregnant, B.” Kevin said.

"Sythey." She whispered. Kevin pulled her in for a hug."Sythey?" He questioned.

Betty didn’t say anything.

"B?"

“Never mind.” She whispered. 

“No, tell me.”

"Kevy don't make me relive it." She whispered.

"B what happened?" He asked.

Betty went to the library to her safe. She then headed to her room and pulled the box out. She passed it to Kevin to look through. Kevin looked through it. “You named him Sythe? Why did you tell me anything about it. You told me it happened but that’s it.”

"I told you it happened when you found me breaking down crying on that day it happened five years later." She whispered. Kevin hugged her close."I was alone for it all and I don't like talking about it."

“I what are you going to do now, B? You’re pregnant.”

"Speak to Jug." She admitted.

“What do you think he’ll say?”

"I'm scared it will go bad." She sighed. "But you and Fangs?" She teased.

“We’re back together.” Kevin smiled. 

"It's nice to see. So my plan worked?"

“Yeah.”

"Hot sex?" She asked.

"You have no idea. I mean God... We did alot."

“Good for you Kev!” 

“How about you and Jughead? Hot sex?” Kevin teased.

"Considering I'm knocked up... Yeah." She giggled. Kevin just smiled."He can make me orgasim three times in a row."

“You’re just going to get even more horny while pregnant.” Kevin teased. 

"He knows how to turn me on. We take it slow."

"Betts!"

“Yeah Juggie?”

"You're neighbours are banging." He shaked.

Betty give the test to Kevin so he could hide it while she went to Jughead. Betty came to his side as Hotdog moved so she could hold his hand. Hotdog then rested his head on both of them.

“Soon we’ll be happy at our new home, Juggie. It will be quite and perfect for us.” 

“Yeah.”

"I have an appointment tomorrow so I'll be back at yours in the afternoon." She promised.

She set an appointment up early in the day just incase she was pregnant.“Okay.” Jughead said.

"I can help you pack." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty snuggled into his side. They hung out with Kevin and Fangs for a little while more before they left. They would leave at 10pm so it will be more quiet for Jughead.

Betty and Jughead got into the car and started to drive. It was around midnight once they got back to Jughead's. Jughead had missed his Dad visit but they rescheduled it for next week.

The following morning Betty woke up at 4am to get into New York for 6am. She could go to doctors before work. When she woke up Jughead was holding her close.

She didn't want to wake him so she left him a note.

~Gone to work be back soon. ~

Betty got ready for work then headed out. Work was a good day. She didn't have to stress. She ended up changing her hospital appointment due to a meeting she had. Betty messaged Jughead through out the day as he started to pack his things up.

At the end of the day she went to her doctor. Dr Kepner, she has been her doctor since she's been in New York. Once she got there she did a pregnancy test to comfirm she's pregnant. They then did a sonograms to see how far along she was. She's four months along and she's barely showing. She has a firm stomach.

Betty was happy but also felt guilty. She was too conflicted with in her emotions. Betty decided to take Jughead with Hotdog on a walk around the woods to tell him.

She drove back to Jughead’s house and found him asleep on the couch. Betty pulled the blanket over him as it was freezing. Hotdog walked over to her.Betty walked over to the kitchen. "Hey boy you hungry." She grabbed his food and placed it in his plate.

Hotdog went to eat the food."Mummy's pregnant." She whispered stroking him. Hotdog barked and looked up at her."Shush hotdog, its a secret."

Hotdog nudged her leg before running over to Jughead. Betty smiled faintly following him. Hotdog started barking to wake Jughead up. Betty just giggled. Jughead woke up instantly.“Hi.” He whispered.

"Hi handsome." Jughead sat up and pulled her down onto his lap. Betty kissed him. "I can't believe I get a family with you and I get to marry you." She whispered kissing him.

Jughead kissed her back."Juggie let's take Hotdog for a walk." She smiled.

Jughead nodded as he got his lead as Hotdog ran to the door."Juggie let's take Hotdog for a walk." She smiled.

Jughead nodded as he got his lead as Hotdog ran to the door. Jughead put Hotdog on the lead as they went outside. Hotdog kept tangling them up as he wanted to be near Betty. Jughead gave the lead to Betty."You sure?" She asked.

"Yes my soon to be wife."He smiled. “Plus he would rather be with you.” Jughead added.

"Only because he's keep us safe."Jughead just nodded."The four of us."

“Four?”

"Technically 5."

“What are you talking about?”

Betty pulled out the pregnancy test with the sonogram.“You’re pregnant?”

"Twins."

Jughead started to tear up. He smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him back. She was so thankful for this reaction. “Betty.... don’t get me wrong.... I’m so fucking happy.... it’s just.... my PTSD..... I keep hurting you.... what if I hurt them?” He whispered.

"You won't."

“I could.... Even you were scared of me, Betts. They could be scared of me too.”

"I wasn't scared Juggie, I was scared of losing you." Betty put his hand on her stomach. "Our babies need you... I need you... Please."

“Okay.” He whispered. 

"I'm 4 months along." She smiled.

“We’re going to be parents.” He smiled. Betty giggled as she was so happy. "We are." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back passionately. Betty lingered the kiss before pulling away.“I love you.”

"I love Mr Jones."

Jughead got down on his knees and kissed her stomach. Betty teared up through happiness and guilt. He stood back up and wiped her tears away.

Betty just looked at him with so awe. After 8 years she is finally going to have everything she has ever wanted with the love of her life. Yes there's a tough road a head but she wouldn't change that for the world. A family of three is slowly growing to become a family of 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty Cooper was starting to getore of a bump as each day passes. She is now 5 months along. She is craving everything but everything that enters her mouth comes out the same way.

They've been in their new home for a week now and Betty adores it. She loves how she lives with Jughead now. In month five she felt the kick of her little babies. The rippling pain she felt through her body she tried not to scream. She knew what triggered Jughead off. She placed his hands on her stomach to feel their little baby girls, baby boys or both as their feet kick.

Month six and Betty has grown massively. They were going to hear the heart beat and be able to find out the gender. Everyone has bets on what genders and names already.

Betty and Jughead were currently on their way to the doctors appointment. Jughead was driving the car and holding Betty’s hand. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, glancing at her before looking back at the road.

"Awe Juggie, I love you. You always know how to make me feel better." 

Betty was extremely nervous. She felt so guilty. Jughead was trying to reasurre her that it isn't her fault.

As soon as they were in the room with Dr Kepner, Betty began to relax. She trusted her and knew she could trust her with her life. Betty squeezed Jughead's hand as the cold jell applied to her stomach. Slight pressure been added instantly making her need a wee.

"Would you like to hear their heart beats?" She asked.

They both nodded as the sou'ds of two strong healthy heart beats surrounded through the room being tears to their parents faces.

"That's our babies heart beat." Jughead whispereds in awe. Betty smile as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

Jughead looked down at Betty. "Can we?" He asked.

"We'd like to know." She smiled.

"Congratulations you have a baby boy and girl."

Betty instantly looked over at Jughead. "I know a name for our baby boy." She smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Joaquin-Charlse Pendleton Jones."

"That's perfect baby."

"Do you have an idea for our girl?"

“I don’t know. I like the name Ava.”

"Ava Melissa Jones?"

"Perfect baby."

_____

At the office JB has drove all the way down from Riverdale to suprise her brother at their new house. Slight problem is. She doesn't know the address but she knows Betty's work address.

She's currently in Sam's office. "Sam did it hurt crawling out of hell?" She asked. Sam looked up from her desk."Because you're so sinfully hot."

“What are you doing here?” Sam smiled.

"For one seeing Betty and two flirting with a stunning women."

“Betty’s not here. She took the day off and went to a doctors appointment.”

"I'll ring her later. I get to spend more time flirting with a sinful angel."

Sam smirked and got up from her desk and walked up to JB. 

Avery walked in. “Hey Sam, here’s those papers....” Avery paused. She put the papers down on Sam’s desk. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She said quietly as she turned to leave.

"You know your only 22."She teased.

“So? You’re 24.” JB said. 

“Yeah.” 

Avery ran out and went to call Kevin. Avery began to call up Kevin when she bumped into JB. She knew JB was a flirt. She was jealous of her and Sam. In all honesty she has a crush on her and Sam.

"Av are you okay?" She asked.

“I’m fine. I’m just calling Kevin.” She said slightly harsher than she intended. She walked away and went to the roof. Just when she got to the roof. Kevin picked up. “Kev?” She whispered, starting to cry.

"Av? What's Sam done?" He asked.

"JB's here." She whispered.

"Oh."

Meanwhile JB went back to Sam. They were in her office. "Sammy I think you should let me take my sexy devil on a date."

“I’d love that JB.”

"Also I came here to tease you at work." She smirked. “Then tease me.” Sam whispered. JB smirked as she shut the blinds dropping her coat. Sam just smirked. 

————

Avery was balling her eyes out talking to Kevin on the phone. “I love Sam, Kev, and I never got to tell her. It’s too late. JB is going to take her from me!” She said dramatically.

"Oh hun don't worry about Jelly."

“But I am worrying! She’s in there probably having sex with Sam right now. Sam.... My Sam...” Avery sobbed.

"Go stop them."

"Fine." She uttered.

Avery got up and went back downstairs. She went to Sam’s office and was about to open the door when she heard moans. She couldn’t bring herself to do it as she walked away.

She headed to her office to focus on work and try forget about what she just heard.

Meanwhile in Sam's office JB had Sam sat on her desk as she works her through with her tounge. Sam moaned loudly and ran her hand through JB’s hair. "Sam what are we? We met on that dating app and keep hooking up." She moaned.

“We’ll talk later.... let’s.... just enjoy this.” She moaned.

"Tell me baby what do you want me to do. I brought your favourite friend." JB teased as she stepped into the strap on.

"Less fuck me JB. I missed this... You... Your tounge, mouth, touches and that pussy."

JB smirked as she started to thrust into her making her groan and moan. After an hour of pleasure they were laying on top of Sam’s desk panting. “That was amazing.” Sam whispered. 

“It was.” 

The office was closing so they got dressed again and gathered their things. JB left before Sam. When Sam was leaving Avery was leaving the building too. She looked over at Sam. 

“Goodnight Sam.” Avery said quietly.

"Night Tigger." She smiled. Avery wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She whispered walking to her car.

Avery dropped her phone. "Av wait! You've dropped this and you're definitely a piglet. Your adorable and look good in pink."

“Thanks.” Avery whispered, tears still running down her cheeks as she quickly grabbed her phone and turned away to quickly walk away.

"Av you okay?" Sam asked.

“I’m fine.” She whispered even though she started crying more. "Av please, something is bothering you." Sma observed.

“It’s not important, okay? I’m going home.”

"It's important to me. My gorgeous best friend is crying." She said.

“I’m fine.”

"Av I'm calling truth bomb." Sam stated. “Seriously Sam? It’s not important. Just leave it.” Avery whispered.

"Okay. Fuck I was just looking out for someone I love deeply. I love you Av I have for a year."

“Yeah, as a friend.... I heard you with JB. I’m going home.” Avery started walking away.

"Not as a friend. Yes me and Jelly are fuck buddies."

“Just stop it! Stop lying to me! I’m going home!” Avery unlocked her car door.

"How am I lying?" She asked upset.

“If you loved me you would’ve talked to me.... you wouldn’t have been in there with JB and would’ve been in there with me instead!” Avery cried.

"I didn't know you wanted to talk. You've showed no interest in me, so how am I meant to know?"

“No interest?! So asking you on a date is no interest? You turned me down and then I saw you with JB the next day!”

"You didn't ask me on a date Av. If you did it would have been a yes." Sam explained.

“I did! I said ‘Hey Sam do you want to go get dinner with me tonight?.... Like a date?’ That’s exactly what I said!”

"No you didn't Av. You said 'Hey Sam do you want to come around tonight?' That's what you said. Av do you want to go on a date with me this weekend. I have tickets to see mean girls on Broadway."  
“Sam Sloan, you are the only person who would ask someone out in the middle of an argument.” Avery teased slightly. “But.... you were with JB....”

"I'm one of a kind. JB is a fuck buddy. We just finished it anyway." Sam said.

“But.... earlier... you... you two were at it for like an hour.”

"I'm not going to lie that was amazing but we decided to end it because it wasn't far on either of us Sam explained.

Meanwhile Jellybean met up Cheryl for lunch. They use to be on the cheer squad together.“Hey Cher.” JB said. 

“Hey.” Cheryl smiled.

"So I need a drink and your the best drinking partner I know. Why so smiley?"

“It’s been a good day I guess.” Cheryl shrugged.

"How so?" She asked.

“Just a good day at work.”

"Well I got a job here. You're the first person I told." JB said. "How's the girlfriend?"

"Lasted a week."

"She can't handle Cherly bombshell."

“No one can.”

"They can't see the good in you babe." JB said. Cheryl just smiled over at her. "They can't handle being with someone as or just as more powerful as them. We've talked about this babe. Guys and women aren't any better."

“More powerful, as always.” Cheryl teased. "That's a shocker." She teased giggling placing her hand on her lap. Cheryl smiled and bit her lip. "What?" She asked.

“Nothing.”

"But that sexy look." JB blushed.

“I’m just looking at you....”

"My Cherry just looking that's a first." She teased. Cheryl just smirked."Really your so smiley? Cherry really it's weired but wonderful."

“It’s been a good day, that’s all.”

JB smiled at her and saw an eyelash on her cheek. She leaned over and gently picked it up. "Make a wish Cherry." She smiled. Cheryl just smiled. "Made a wish?"

“Yep.”

"Can I know?" Jellybean asked sipping her drink. “It’s a secret.”

"Since when do we keep secrets from one another? I told you that I fucked Toni and it was a mistake."

“Wishes are always secrets JB.” Cheryl said.

"But what if I tell you my wish?"She asked.

“Fine, then I’ll tell you.”

"I wish that I don't get fired on my first day." JB whispered.

“Why would you get fired?”

"Let me think my last job needed someone to blame do they blamed me and I got fired. I wish for a holiday in the sun." She whispered back. 

“Do you want to know my wish?”

"Pretty please with cherries on top." She batted her eyelashes.

“I wish that I can take you home with me and show you a good time.” She whispered."You do now?" She teased moving her hand up higher her thigh. 

Cheryl nodded."Since high school? Because I have."She nodded again."Cherry, Cheryl baby."Cheryl took her hand as they left to go to Cheryl’s place. 

Meanwhile back at work Sam and Avery were still talking. "I was going to ask you anyway." Sam smiled. 

“Okay, let’s go on a date.” Avery finally agreed.

"Finally." She teased.Avery just smiled."I'll pick you up at 6 this weekend."

Meanwhile Betty and Jughead was back at home. Both exhausted from the hospital. They decided to have a relaxed day as Jughead cooked dinner.

_____

Betty's 7 months pregnant and she's like the size of an elephant and in bed rest. She’s currently laying in bed watching a movie with Jughead."Juggie have you thought about a job?" She asked.

“I don’t know. There’s not many jobs I can do. But I need to provide for our family so I’m going to have to look for one.”

"There's ones at the military academy." He just shrugged."Think about it."  
“I want to be a writer.... I probably won’t.... it’s a hard business to succeed in.”

"It's not when I showed a snippet of your journal's to my friend." She whispered.“You showed someone my journals?”

"Just about me in your first one." She said.Jughead just nodded."They've offered you a deal."

“I don’t want to publish my journals.”

"Oh okay." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"Don't be." She said.

“If you want me to.... if it’s best for our family..... I’ll do it.”

"No I want you to be comfortable and I provide enough money." She admitted.

“So? It’s my responsibility. You’re my fiancée and they’re my children. I need to help provide for you and them.”

"You're not doing anything your uncomfortable with okay?"

“Fine.” He sighed. "Juggie you do what your comfort with." winced. He just nodded."Go to sleep. I'm sleepy." She smiled.

“I’m not. I’m going to go take Hotdog for a walk. I’ll be back later. Get some sleep.” He kissed her.

"Okay." She whispered kissing him back.

Jughead crawled out of bed as Betty fell asleep. Jughead put Hotdog on his lead and took him outside. As he was outside he pulled his phone up and rang his dad.“Hey son.” FP answered. 

“Hey.”

"What's up? Betty in labour?" He asked.

“No, I need your advice.”

"Go ahead." Fp smiled.

“Should I get my journals published?”

"Are you comfortable with that? If so do it. It could help alot of people. I know you still write them." Fp said.

“I don’t know.... it would be for my family over anything. I can’t just live off of Betty and my saved money for the rest of my life.”

"True but are you comfortable?" Fp asked.

“Only if it’s anonymous..... I don’t know.”

"Then do it anonymously." Fp said.

“I’ll have to edit some things too so it has no way of being traced back to me. I can’t relive that.... Thad why I refuse to read them.”

"Then do that and become a published author it's been your dream." Fp smiled.

“Okay.... I’ll do it.”

"I want that first copy." He teased.“Thanks for the advice dad.”

"What are dad's for?"

"I'm going to get back to Betty."

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Bye dad.” Jughead hung up the phone and headed back inside. Jughead headed back inside to Betty. As he was inside with hotdog he began to bark.“What’s wrong buddy?” Jughead petted him.

He nudged him to their bedroom. Jughead followed after him into the bedroom. He found Betty quickly putting a hospital bag together.

“Is everything okay?”

"Yep." She lied as she didn't want to freak him out. "We should go to the hospital."

“Why? Are you okay?”

"I'm scared, it's too early and my water's have broke."Jughead started to panic slightly. “Okay, let’s go.”

"No stop you need to calm down." She whispered.

“I’m fine, love. We need to go.”

"Juggie calm down its fine." She whispered tearing up scared out her mind.“Hey.... don’t cry....”

"I can't lose them Juggie." She uttered.“You won’t..... We won’t. Let’s go to the hospital, okay love?”

"Okay."Jughead took her hand as they went to the car.

Jughead was trying to stay calm all what kept him calm is knowing in less then 24 hours they get to meet their children. Betty was filled with guilt and dread. The only reason she's staying so calm is to not trigger Jughead. She holds her stomach and prays up towards Sythe to keep his brother and sister safe.

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead's heart was racing as they drove to the hospital. He was extremely nervous but trying to stay calm for Betty. The hospital was in the city so they had to drive half an hour to get there.

The time panickined Betty. Why did they have to be so far from the hospital? After what seemed like forever they arrived at the hospital. Jughead took her hand and helped her get out of the car as they rushed inside.

"Are you sure you're okay being here?" Betty asked. He nodded."Okay but put your buds in."

"I'm okay, love, really."

"No I'm war warning you." She smiled. "I'll be okay."

"Okay. "She whispered.

Jughead kissed her cheek as they went up to the lady at the front desk. They got Betty into a room. Betty got into a bed. Jughead sat down on a chair by a bed and held her hand.

"I'm scared."

"Me too but we'll get through this, okay?"

"Can you please speak to me?" She asked.

“Of course baby.”

"Good." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her forehead as he started to talk about how excited he was and then paused for a little while. “I’m going to publish my journals.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"I'm proud of you." She smiled.

"Me too."

"What else?"

“I want to marry you as soon as possible.”He said."I want that too." She smiled. Jughead smiled and leaned in to kiss her."My mum's back in Riverdale." She whispered.

“She is? How long has it been since you’ve seen her?”

"8 years this year." She screamed as a contraction hit her. Jughead held her hand."Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be your in labour." He teased.

Betty just rolled her eyes at him. She felt another contraction come along and she squeezed his hands as she breathed. The doctor kept reassuring her that her twins are at term as they are viable outside the women at 36 weeks but will need some time in the NICU.

The doctor came in and checked on Betty. She was at risk of hemeraging. The doctor didn't want to risk anyone's life so they rushed her for an emergency c-section. Jughead was trying not to freak out.

"Juggie you should stay in the waiting room. I want you with me but if you can't handle it."

“I’ll be okay, love.”

"You sure." She whispered.

"I am."

Both Betty and Jughead prepped for the surgery. Jughead kept thinking of good memories to calm his nervous. He's so excited but nervous about meeting his children. They were in the room no longer than an hour before one baby was out.

The baby’s cry spread throughout the room. Jughead tried not to freak out due to the noise. He was too happy to let himself ruin this moment. Jughead saw thier little boy then followed by their little girl. The doctors took them to get cleaned up. Jughead followed them to the NICU as they had to finish Betty's surgery.

Since the babies were premature they had to go straight to the nursery. Jughead just sat in between his children. It's funny how different they look. Joaquin Pendleton Jones looked like him and Ava Melissa Jones looked like Betty. They are calling Joaquin JP for short.

Jughead couldn’t stop smiling. He knew things weren’t going to be perfect and things would get rocky but this is his family. He promised himself he would make everything perfect for them. He took a picture of them and sent it to their group chat. He put his phone away and just watched them.

He loved the way that Ava already scrunches her nose like Betty does. He loved how JP has curly think hair like he does. Jughead stayed with them for a few more minutes before going to check on Betty. Betty was fast asleep when he checked on her. She was exhausted and sleeping the anesthetic off. She slowly woke up when he kissed her.

“Hi love.” He said.

"Juggie you did amazing." She whispered looking around the room to see her twins.“Me?” He said. “You’re the one who did amazing. They’re perfect. Ava scrunches her nose like you do and JP has my hair.”

"I want to see them." She smiled. Jughead went and talked to the nurse. She let him carry them and bring them to Betty. Betty teared up at the sight of her wonderful family. She whispered in awe. "Our babies." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"JP is the spitting image of you." Betty smiled. "Oh... There it is... Exactly like me."Jughead couldn’t stop smiling.

"They're perfect."

______

A month later and they've been discharged last week with two healthy babies. They were currently on their way to Riverdale to look at wedding venues whilst seeing Grandpa Fp and auntie JB as she was packing her stuff to move in with Cheryl.

Jughead was nervous to go back to Riverdale. So was Betty. They had two new borns and a whole lot of history they could bump into. Jughead held Betty’s hand in the car while Hotdog was in the back with the twins.

Hotdog adored the twins. When ever he didn't need to be with Jughead he was with them. After a few hours they were soon arriving in Riverdale. They would be staying in Betty's old apartment place her. She moved in when Alice kicked her out.

Betty took the babies inside as Jughead got everything else. Jughead saw Reggie and began to move inside faster.“Hey scum!” Reggie shouted. Jughead got inside and closed the door, ignoring him.

He went to go pick up Ava as she was crying and Betty already had JP in her hands. Betty knew exactly what they needed and that was a walk down to Sweet water's.

“I saw Reggie.” Jughead said.

"Ignore him." Betty said putting Ava in one pram and Jughead put JP in the other.

Betty and Jughead left the apartment and started to walk towards Sweet Water river. As they were down at the river they saw a bunch of their old high school class mates. Jughead got nervous and Hotdog stayed close to him.

"Juggie it's okay." She smiled.

“It may be exciting for you, Betty, since you were friends with most of these people but half of them bullied me and hated me.”

"I'm not excited but I am happy being here with you again. Now this time our gorgeous babies." She kissed him. Jughead just smiled.

Moose Mason came up to them with Midge. They were in awe of the twins. Betty socialized with everyone and had them meet the babies but Jughead stayed quiet. They decided they were hungry and headed to Pops before going to bed. After Pop’s they put the babies to bed before going to their bedroom.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang on their door. Betty answered it as Hotdog calmed Jughead down.

"Alice?"

“Elizabeth..... I heard you were in town.”

"For a week looking at wedding venues and Fp is meeting his grandchildren." She whispered.

“Grandchildren?”

"Yes."

“You have children with Jughead Jones?”

“Jughead Jones broke your heart and now you have kids with him?”

"I'm engaged to him mother and he went to service for our country so please if you are going to slag off my fiancé do it else where." She snapped.

“Fine.” Alice scoffed.

"Oh no please do carry on mother but first let me get my children as they need me."Jughead came over to Betty with Hotdog."Alice?" Jughead asked as Hotdog started to bark.

Jughead petted Hotdog and told him it was okay."They're my grandchildren." Alice smiled in awe. "No mother you disowned me remember?"

“I’m going to the bedroom.” Jughead said as he quickly kissed Betty’s cheek and headed off with Hotdog.

"So mother?"

“I want to see them. They’re my grandchildren.”

"You haven't been my mother in 8 years why should I?"

“I’m their grandmother!”

"When you start acting like mother. Now stop shouting!" Betty warned.

“Stop acting like a child, Elizabeth.”

"Juggie." She whispered crying. Jughead walked over to her."You should go Alice."

“Not until I meet...” 

Jughead cut her off. “Go.”

"Not until I meet them." Alice shouted.

"Fine then leave us alone!" Betty said harshly. Betty and Jughead showed Alive the twins. They gave her a few minutes with them before they made her leave. 

Betty and Jughead put the babies back to bed before heading to their room. Betty ended up crying. She felt terrible as Alice made a snarky remark about Sythe. Betty contacted her or tried to and begged for her mother's help.

Jughead pulled Betty close to him."What the hell is least your finally doing this right, suppose to mean?"

“Ignore her.”  
"I'll try."

Jughead tilted her chin up and kissed her. Betty kissed him back softly. Before they fell asleep until one of the twins wake them up. Jughead got up to take care of it. He was getting good at controlling his PTSD. He was proud about it. A few minutes later Jughead came back and got into bed.

Betty snuggled back into his side. They fell asleep until the following morning. Betty woke up first. She got the twins ready as she began to feed them. Jughead woke up a few minutes later. He couldn't help but smile as he took a photo of them.“Hey sexy.” He kissed her. “Hey you two.” He smiled and kissed their heads. The twins looked up at Jughead and smiled. "I feel the opposite."

“Why? You look amazing.”

"Nope." She yawned.

“You still tired?”

"Nope. I need coffee but these monkeys have had me up since 3am." She whispered.

“I’ll go get you some coffee.”

"That's why I love you." She smiled.

Jughead walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with coffee for Betty. He handed it to her then sat on the couch."My hero."Jughead just smiled and sipped his own coffee.

The babies looked over at Jughead. He couldn’t help but smile."My gorgeous babies."Betty smiled in awe.

“I love them so much” Jughead said. "Me too."Jughead just smiled. Both held them in her arms as Jughead pulled a box ring out. “Juggie?” 

“What? I told you I was going to get you an engagement ring.” He smiled, handing her the box. Betty opened up the box to this beautiful emorld simple diamond. Jughead smiled nervously, hoping she would like it."I adore it."

“I’m glad.” He smiled. “I had it designed specially for you.” Betty leaned up and kissed him with full off lust. "What should we do today?" She asked smiling.

“I don’t know. Anything specific that you want to do?”

"We'll see Mayor McCoy about the wedding on sweet waters at 1 but we could see your dad or visit pops at his home?"She suggested.

“Okay.” He said.

"Which one?" She yawned.

“Everything, if you’re up for it. You seem pretty tired.”

"Baby I am the definition of tired but I want can't sleep. Let's see your dad."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"I still owe him an apology."

Jughead just nodded as they got up to get ready. Jughead just nodded as they got up to get ready. Jughead took the twins as they were already ready. Betty shoved her leggings on and Jughead's jumper. Jughead quickly kissed Betty.

They both put the twins in their separate prams. They have separate ones and a double one but when their both together they use the separate ones. They left the apartment and started walking to the trailer park. 

Betty was so happy. Even though Alice ruined her mood last night Jughead always could but her in a good mood. Jughead was nervous to go back to the trailer park. His dad was seeing someone knew and they'll be seeing them too.The walk was a pleasant walk. Betty missed walking through thses streets with him. Now their doing that with their children. Betty knocked on the trailer door as Hermione answered it.

After Betty told FP that Gladys was behind everything he broke up with her and she left town.“Hi.” Betty smiled."Mija was right they're adorable." Hermione smiled. Jughead stayed silent. Fp came to the door putting his arm around her kissing her. "I told you babe."

Hotdog nudged Jughead’s hand. Jughead began to pet him. Betty held his hand before picking up JP then Ava. Jughead stayed still and didn’t say anything. "Jug could you help me please?" Betty asked struggling as Ava began to fuss. He picked Ava up and kissed her. "Hey princess." He whispered.

Ava instantly calmed and smiled again when Jughead held her."No way." Betty pouted.

“What?” Jughead smiled.

"She's been fussy all morning and now you hold her and she's calm. I love you but your a dick for that."

“It’s not my fault she loves me.”

"She's such a daddy's princess." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled and held her close."Come inside." Hermione smiled.

Betty walked in and Jughead followed after her. Jughead kept Ava close to him as he pulled funny faces to hear his one month old baby girl laugh. Betty couldn’t stop smiling. She loved how good he was with their babies. There’s been a few times where their crying bothered him but he’s gotten used to it and is doing so much better."You giggle like mummy it's adore." He kissed her head. JP began to get fussy and Betty bounced him on her knee but nothing would calm him. Jughead picked him up and had both their children in his arms as JP stopped being fussy.

“Seriously?” Betty pouted. “That’s not fair!” 

Jughead just smiled smugly. Betty just pouted again but smiled straight after. Fp couldn't be more proud of his son. He's come so far.

"I'm proud of you son." Fp said.

"Me too Jug." Hermione smiled.

“Thanks Dad.”

"Now please let me hold them." Fp smiled as Jughead gave him JP to hold. Betty let Hermione hold Ava. She then went to go sit on Jughead's lap as the trailer was getting a little cramped. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."When did this happen? Does V know?" Betty asked.

“No, not yet. I know she won’t react well.”

"How did you get together?" Jughead asked.

“It’s a long story.” FP said. 

Jughead just nodded."Oh come on Fp." Betty smiled. "Tell us."Jughead just gave Betty a look."Juggie it's just a story. Your dad's happy and so are you. Please baby I need to hear some more good things after Alice appearing."

As soon as Hirmione heard Alice name she blushed. Hotdog started barking. “I’m going to go take Hotdog outside for a walk.” Jughead said.

"Should I come?" She asked. "Or have u fucked up? Shut I fucked up."

“No, it’s okay.... it’s fine.” He said as Betty got off his lap. He got up and put Hotdog on his lead before leaving the trailer.

"No its okay let me."Jughead was already out of the trailer."So how did you get together?" Betty asked.

“We were at Pop’s and he looked upset about something. I asked him if he was okay and he told me about Gladys. We talked for hours and it kind of just went from there.” Hermione said.

"And my mum? You blushed when I mentioned her."

“It’s not important.”

"Sure it is." Betty smiled.

“How’s Jughead been? He rarely talks to me anymore.” FP said.

"We're a bit busy but he's good. Sometimes it effects him but therapy's helping and he loves the twins so much." Betty smiled.

Hirmione just got a message and smiled she went to open it.Betty texted Jughead. 

B: you okay? 

J: yeah, fine.

B: No your not speak to me.

J: it’s nothing to worry about, Betty.

B: you always say that baby. We're a team.

Betty put her phone away and caught a glimpse of Hermione's conversation.

H: I'm glad you enjoyed last night Ali x Reminded me of high school x

Betty noticed that when FP looked over Hermione hid her phone. "Fp could you please get Ava for me so I warm their bottles up. I've pre pumped." She didn't want him to feel hurt he's been hurt too many times.

"Sure Betts. Any update of that wedding of yours?"

“Me and Jughead have been planning. We want to have it in October after his birthday.”

"Perfect a fall wedding." Fp smiled.

Hermione started to get a call. She looked at it and saw Alice's caller ID. "It's work. I'll be back." She smiled getting up going to her car to take it. A few minutes later she came back in. "Work needs me. I'll be around tomorrow."

Hermione kissed him goodbye before heading to the mayor's office. Hermione was the new mayor but all the young adults still call Josies mum Mayor McCoy. Hermione met Alice at the office.

Meanwhile back at the trailer Jughead had just came back. He took Ava off of Betty as she just finished been fed as JP was no eating.

"I'm sorry Betts I felt an attack coming on."

"Just tell me that next time." She said kissing him.

"I promise I will."

"Fp I wanted to ask you to walk me down the ailse?" Betty asked.

Fp started to tear up. "I'd love to Betty." He smiled.

______

At the office Hermione saw Alice's showed up and smiled. She pulled her in for a passionate kiss before pulling her to sit down.“Hey.” Hermione said.

"Hi missed you Baby."

“We need to talk.”

"I don't like the sound of that Mi." Alice pouted.

“I’m dating FP.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

"Fp fucking Jones." She whispered tearing up. "I'm always second best with the people in our lives. Do you love him?"

“No...”

"Do you like me? I mean with been fooling around since high school." Alice asked.

“Of course I like you.”

"So then Mi what are we doing still clothed?"Alice asked Hermione.

“I can’t keep doing this, Ali.”

"Are you breaking this off?" Alice whispered. Hermione nodded."I love you." She whispered crying. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

"It already is. Why Mi?" She asked.

“I realized today that you.... you’re selfish.... your daughter is in love with two kids and you don’t approve because you hate the Jones family! You abandoned your own daughter, Alice. I need to focus on myself. I’m ending things with FP too.”

"Please Mi I'm trying to make things right. You know why I hate Fp. Charlse was our child and he left me to do it alone. Now he's dead! My baby boy is dead."

“I said I need to focus on myself, Ali.”

"Mi I need you. I always have! I can't survive without. Please don't leave me. I'll make things better."

"No its too late."

Alice decided to message Fp.

A: we need to talk about Charlse now!

FP: Jughead came to visit. We can meet up tomorrow. 

Hermione turned around and left.

A: Fp please... I am on my last hope

FP: I’m sorry Alice. I’m here with my family. 

A: but Charles was your son!

FP: I’m not going to forget about the son I still have because of what happened, Alice.

A: tell Betty I'm sorry for being selfish and no one has to see me again. I'm going to be with Charlse

FP showed the text to Betty."Stop her!"FP got up and grabbed his jacket before leaving the house. Betty loved her mum. She knew she was just grieving in a hard way. Betty understood that when she lost Sythe but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

FP ran to Sweet Water river. That’s where he figured she went. Alice was near the water as she was stripping off her shoes and jacket putting on the backpack filled with rocks. FP ran over to her and took it off of her."Get off me Forsythe." She cried.

“No, I’m not letting you do this.”

"Since when do you care? I needed you to help me grieve. I've pushed my whole family away because I was grieving like a Smith would." She hiccuped as she cried.

“Alice, we both have different families! I have a son and a daughter! I.... I had Gladys.... that doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you! Sure, we had a son together but you never even gave me the light of day! Scum, that’s what you call me. You treat me like shit. We haven’t been friends since high school. I’m doing what I need to do so I’m sorry if you don’t think me caring for my family is what I should do! You can’t push your daughter away! She loved you and she had two beautiful children with my son! You can’t waste the rest of your life grieving, Alice!”

"You have no idea why the fuck Charlse enrolled in the first place!" She shouted.

"No."

"You're wife! You're wife knew he was threat to get in between her and you. She planted the murder of his girlfriend on him. It was enrol or go to prison for 25 years."

“Well, Gladys left town.” He snapped.

"Your point is? She did this to both your sons. Only she was luckily en not to lose hers. I'm trying to make it up to Betty but I was angry at Gladys that's why I hated the Jones. Your not scum and when I tried giving you the light of day Hal would scream at me and Gladys would corner me alone."

“Then, why are you here? Why are you just standing here? Go make things right with your daughter!”

"I can't!" She shouted.

“Why the hell not?”

"If I go near her she's in danger. I put her in danger from her father and Gladys." She whispered wiping her tears.

“Gladys left town!”

"She has eyes!" Alice lifted her top up to show a stab wound. "Betty I had 5 minutes with Betty and my grandchildren."

“Let me take you home.” He said.

"What have I become Sythey?"She whispered crying.

“Hey.... it’s okay.... let me take you home.”

"I sold the house." She whispered.

“Then I’ll get you a hotel room.”

"No, I've been living out my car." She said.

“I’m getting you a hotel room.”

"Don't go to that trouble. I lost everything to Hal in the divorce. I'll be okay. I've been stopping at the registor." She wiped her tears away. "Fp it always meant you stop caring about me."

“Alice...” 

“What?” 

“Let me take care of you.”

"How? I've been taking care of everyone since high school." Alice uttered.

"But I finally messed up and messed my daughter up." She cried.

“Let me get you a hotel room. I don’t want you living in your car.”

"I've been staying at the registor on the couch because it's too cold." She whispered. “Come with me.” He said. “Let me take care of you.”

"A hotel room isn't taking care of me when I have a room."

“Living in the register is not a room. I’ll pay for you to stay at the five seasons as long as you need. We can go to Pop’s too and I’ll get you something to eat.”

"I don't need a room but a friend or more." She whispered.

“I’m here.... I’m a friend.”

"How long till you dissappear out my life again?" She closed her eyes as a pair of tears streamed down her face. He wiped her tears away. “I’m not going anywhere.”Alice leaned in and kissed him gently. FP let her but was the first to pull away. "No come back." She whispered.

“Let me get you that hotel room, okay? I really don’t want you to stay at the register.”He said quietly.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He just nodded.

Alice ended up giving in to him as he got her a hotel room. Alice was currently lying in the bed in Fp's arms until she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry I called you scum."

“It’s okay.”

"No its not because you're more than scum." She whispered quitly glancing at his lips. He just shrugged."You're my serpent king. Your kind and caring."

“I try to be.”

"You are. Your also a phenomenonal machanic."She whispered leaning in again. “Thank you.” He whispered.

"Fp..."

“Alice?”She leaned into kiss him but stopped herself.“We can’t.” FP said. "I know but I want to." She whispered hiding her face in his chest. He just held her close. Alice just looked up at him again as she wiped an eyelash off his cheek. "I should go?" She asked.

“This hotel room is for you, Ali. Do you want me to go?”

"No I want to kiss you." She whispered. He didn’t say anything. Alice turned into his side holding him tighter. "Thank you." She uttered intertwineding their hands together.

He just nodded. Alice knew it was wrong but she had to feel him closer. She cradled his lap as she kissed him lightly. “Alice.... my son and your daughter have two kids and are engaged...”

"I know Fp. I just missed what we had. It's not like we're together we won't make it awkward." She whispered.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

“Don’t stop.”Alice smiled cupping his face. "Really Sythey?"She asked. He just nodded. Alice leaned into him and kissed him with so much lust and passion. He kissed her back."What do you want Fp?" She asked.

“I don’t know Ali.”

"It's just about us in here. Think baby think."

“I want you.”

"Then take me." She smiled.

Alice and FP quickly undressed in each other’s embrace. They knew the shouldn’t do this but they had to. They needed each other. They soon got lost in each other’s touch. 

—————

The twins were finally asleep and Jughead and Betty were curled up in bed together. Betty leaned up and kissed him. "So I heard that my cousin and your sister have been hooking up." She teased.

“Really?”

"Kev told me." She said.

“Well.... once we’re married they can’t really do that....”

"Technically Cheryl is my half and they can become JB will be my sister through the eyes of the law." Betty explained.

“It’s still weird.”

"We should tease them." Betty said message Cheryl.

B:So I heared you have a new lover.

C: who told you?

B: I am a journalist. One,I noticed it on your socials and two, Kev confirmed.

C: we’re kind of having problems right now.

B: why?

C: JB got mad at me for ‘being too Cheryl’ whatever that means. I was acting like a bitch and she got mad. She said she needed some time to think and took her stuff and left.

B: Too Cherly means that she needed you and you weren't there.

C: that’s not what it meant this time.

B: what did it mean? Do you love her?

C: I don’t want to get into it. Our relationship is new. I don’t know.

B: Oh we are. The twins are sleeping Jughead is writing we have time. Go.

C: you went to high school with me, Betty. You know how I am most of the time.... a bitch whose full of herself.... that’s me. That’s why JB is upset.

B: JB likes like you. Did she tell you she loves you and you didn't say it back?

C: maybe.

B: Cher?

C: She kind of did. She never actually said ‘I love you’ but she hints about it.... I don’t know. Can you stop with the questions?

B: not until you tell me the full story.

C: I’m done with this conversation.

B: You get this defensive over the people you love. Just tell her by the way I love you and sure you can see the twins when we're home.

Cheryl left her on read.

Betty just kissed Jughead's check. "So Cheryl is in love with JB but she won't admit it properly because she's scared." Betty told him. Jughead just nodded. "All I get is a nodd or a yes. I feel like  
...doesn't matter." Betty whispered.

“No, tell me?”

"Like I'm a nursery teacher and your not speaking to me." She whispered.

“I’m sorry love, I haven’t been feeling well today.... I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

"Just speak to me okay or I feel like I've done something wrong. What triggers were there?"

“Nothing, it’s just my anxiety. It acts up some days... and I just don’t feel well.... you haven’t done anything wrong. I just feel stressed out for no reason.”He said.

"Your a dad that gives you reason to stress."

“Some days it stresses me out but not today. I know that you’re here with me.... Don’t worry about it, babe. It happens all the time.” He said.

"I always worry."

"I know love." He kissed her.

Betty kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I love you.” He said. 

"I'm marrying you."

“Yeah.” He smiled

Betty just leaned up to kiss him as she sleepily fell asleep on his chest. She always feels like this childhren or not and she hopes it won't be like that forever.

Meanwhile back at the five seasons. Alice was cuddled up with Fp. Fp was tracing her serpent tattoo on her thigh.“We can’t do this again.” He said quietly.

"I know but we could."

“We can’t. Our kids are getting married.”

"I know but your too good to lose." She whispered.

“We’re friends Alice. We always will be no matter how much you deny it.” He teased slightly.“We’re friends Alice. We always will be no matter how much you deny it.” He teased slightly.

"You deny it too baby." She smiled kissing him.

“Only sometimes.” He teased.

"What are you doing on those other times?" She asked. He just shrugged."You're doing me." She teased. "Especially in high school."

“Yeah.”

"Should we get a bath together?"

“Sure.” He smiled. 

"Perfect."

They got up and headed to the bathroom."Hey sexy." Alice said. FP just smiled."I'm tired."

“Let’s get a bath and then you can go to bed.” He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah."

They quickly shared a bath before getting dressed again. Alice went and got into bed. FP kissed her forehead before he went to put his jacket on to go.

"Going so soon?" She pouted.

“I have to get home, Ali.”

"Okay."

“Goodnight.”

Alice got out of bed as she went over to him. "Be safe going home." She whispered hugging him.

Fp just nodded as he kissed her again gentle before going home. They both knew they couldn't do it again but that didn't mean it would. Two couples one had their chance and the other having their chance. A wedding in the future where bells would ring.

Jughead's heart was racing as they drove to the hospital. He was extremely nervous but trying to stay calm for Betty. The hospital was in the city so they had to drive half an hour to get there.

The time panickined Betty. Why did they have to be so far from the hospital? After what seemed like forever they arrived at the hospital. Jughead took her hand and helped her get out of the car as they rushed inside.

"Are you sure you're okay being here?" Betty asked. He nodded."Okay but put your buds in."

"I'm okay, love, really."

"No I'm war warning you." She smiled. "I'll be okay."

"Okay. "She whispered.

Jughead kissed her cheek as they went up to the lady at the front desk. They got Betty into a room. Betty got into a bed. Jughead sat down on a chair by a bed and held her hand.

"I'm scared."

"Me too but we'll get through this, okay?"

"Can you please speak to me?" She asked.

“Of course baby.”

"Good." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her forehead as he started to talk about how excited he was and then paused for a little while. “I’m going to publish my journals.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"I'm proud of you." She smiled.

"Me too."

"What else?"

“I want to marry you as soon as possible.”He said."I want that too." She smiled. Jughead smiled and leaned in to kiss her."My mum's back in Riverdale." She whispered.

“She is? How long has it been since you’ve seen her?”

"8 years this year." She screamed as a contraction hit her. Jughead held her hand."Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be your in labour." He teased.

Betty just rolled her eyes at him. She felt another contraction come along and she squeezed his hands as she breathed. The doctor kept reassuring her that her twins are at term as they are viable outside the women at 36 weeks but will need some time in the NICU.

The doctor came in and checked on Betty. She was at risk of hemeraging. The doctor didn't want to risk anyone's life so they rushed her for an emergency c-section. Jughead was trying not to freak out.

"Juggie you should stay in the waiting room. I want you with me but if you can't handle it."

“I’ll be okay, love.”

"You sure." She whispered.

"I am."

Both Betty and Jughead prepped for the surgery. Jughead kept thinking of good memories to calm his nervous. He's so excited but nervous about meeting his children. They were in the room no longer than an hour before one baby was out.

The baby’s cry spread throughout the room. Jughead tried not to freak out due to the noise. He was too happy to let himself ruin this moment. Jughead saw thier little boy then followed by their little girl. The doctors took them to get cleaned up. Jughead followed them to the NICU as they had to finish Betty's surgery.

Since the babies were premature they had to go straight to the nursery. Jughead just sat in between his children. It's funny how different they look. Joaquin Pendleton Jones looked like him and Ava Melissa Jones looked like Betty. They are calling Joaquin JP for short.

Jughead couldn’t stop smiling. He knew things weren’t going to be perfect and things would get rocky but this is his family. He promised himself he would make everything perfect for them. He took a picture of them and sent it to their group chat. He put his phone away and just watched them.

He loved the way that Ava already scrunches her nose like Betty does. He loved how JP has curly think hair like he does. Jughead stayed with them for a few more minutes before going to check on Betty. Betty was fast asleep when he checked on her. She was exhausted and sleeping the anesthetic off. She slowly woke up when he kissed her.

“Hi love.” He said.

"Juggie you did amazing." She whispered looking around the room to see her twins.“Me?” He said. “You’re the one who did amazing. They’re perfect. Ava scrunches her nose like you do and JP has my hair.”

"I want to see them." She smiled. Jughead went and talked to the nurse. She let him carry them and bring them to Betty. Betty teared up at the sight of her wonderful family. She whispered in awe. "Our babies." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"JP is the spitting image of you." Betty smiled. "Oh... There it is... Exactly like me."Jughead couldn’t stop smiling.

"They're perfect."

______

A month later and they've been discharged last week with two healthy babies. They were currently on their way to Riverdale to look at wedding venues whilst seeing Grandpa Fp and auntie JB as she was packing her stuff to move in with Cheryl.

Jughead was nervous to go back to Riverdale. So was Betty. They had two new borns and a whole lot of history they could bump into. Jughead held Betty’s hand in the car while Hotdog was in the back with the twins.

Hotdog adored the twins. When ever he didn't need to be with Jughead he was with them. After a few hours they were soon arriving in Riverdale. They would be staying in Betty's old apartment place her. She moved in when Alice kicked her out.

Betty took the babies inside as Jughead got everything else. Jughead saw Reggie and began to move inside faster.“Hey scum!” Reggie shouted. Jughead got inside and closed the door, ignoring him.

He went to go pick up Ava as she was crying and Betty already had JP in her hands. Betty knew exactly what they needed and that was a walk down to Sweet water's.

“I saw Reggie.” Jughead said.

"Ignore him." Betty said putting Ava in one pram and Jughead put JP in the other.

Betty and Jughead left the apartment and started to walk towards Sweet Water river. As they were down at the river they saw a bunch of their old high school class mates. Jughead got nervous and Hotdog stayed close to him.

"Juggie it's okay." She smiled.

“It may be exciting for you, Betty, since you were friends with most of these people but half of them bullied me and hated me.”

"I'm not excited but I am happy being here with you again. Now this time our gorgeous babies." She kissed him. Jughead just smiled.

Moose Mason came up to them with Midge. They were in awe of the twins. Betty socialized with everyone and had them meet the babies but Jughead stayed quiet. They decided they were hungry and headed to Pops before going to bed. After Pop’s they put the babies to bed before going to their bedroom.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang on their door. Betty answered it as Hotdog calmed Jughead down.

"Alice?"

“Elizabeth..... I heard you were in town.”

"For a week looking at wedding venues and Fp is meeting his grandchildren." She whispered.

“Grandchildren?”

"Yes."

“You have children with Jughead Jones?”

“Jughead Jones broke your heart and now you have kids with him?”

"I'm engaged to him mother and he went to service for our country so please if you are going to slag off my fiancé do it else where." She snapped.

“Fine.” Alice scoffed.

"Oh no please do carry on mother but first let me get my children as they need me."Jughead came over to Betty with Hotdog."Alice?" Jughead asked as Hotdog started to bark.

Jughead petted Hotdog and told him it was okay."They're my grandchildren." Alice smiled in awe. "No mother you disowned me remember?"

“I’m going to the bedroom.” Jughead said as he quickly kissed Betty’s cheek and headed off with Hotdog.

"So mother?"

“I want to see them. They’re my grandchildren.”

"You haven't been my mother in 8 years why should I?"

“I’m their grandmother!”

"When you start acting like mother. Now stop shouting!" Betty warned.

“Stop acting like a child, Elizabeth.”

"Juggie." She whispered crying. Jughead walked over to her."You should go Alice."

“Not until I meet...” 

Jughead cut her off. “Go.”

"Not until I meet them." Alice shouted.

"Fine then leave us alone!" Betty said harshly. Betty and Jughead showed Alive the twins. They gave her a few minutes with them before they made her leave. 

Betty and Jughead put the babies back to bed before heading to their room. Betty ended up crying. She felt terrible as Alice made a snarky remark about Sythe. Betty contacted her or tried to and begged for her mother's help.

Jughead pulled Betty close to him."What the hell is least your finally doing this right, suppose to mean?"

“Ignore her.”  
"I'll try."

Jughead tilted her chin up and kissed her. Betty kissed him back softly. Before they fell asleep until one of the twins wake them up. Jughead got up to take care of it. He was getting good at controlling his PTSD. He was proud about it. A few minutes later Jughead came back and got into bed.

Betty snuggled back into his side. They fell asleep until the following morning. Betty woke up first. She got the twins ready as she began to feed them. Jughead woke up a few minutes later. He couldn't help but smile as he took a photo of them.“Hey sexy.” He kissed her. “Hey you two.” He smiled and kissed their heads. The twins looked up at Jughead and smiled. "I feel the opposite."

“Why? You look amazing.”

"Nope." She yawned.

“You still tired?”

"Nope. I need coffee but these monkeys have had me up since 3am." She whispered.

“I’ll go get you some coffee.”

"That's why I love you." She smiled.

Jughead walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with coffee for Betty. He handed it to her then sat on the couch."My hero."Jughead just smiled and sipped his own coffee.

The babies looked over at Jughead. He couldn’t help but smile."My gorgeous babies."Betty smiled in awe.

“I love them so much” Jughead said. "Me too."Jughead just smiled. Both held them in her arms as Jughead pulled a box ring out. “Juggie?” 

“What? I told you I was going to get you an engagement ring.” He smiled, handing her the box. Betty opened up the box to this beautiful emorld simple diamond. Jughead smiled nervously, hoping she would like it."I adore it."

“I’m glad.” He smiled. “I had it designed specially for you.” Betty leaned up and kissed him with full off lust. "What should we do today?" She asked smiling.

“I don’t know. Anything specific that you want to do?”

"We'll see Mayor McCoy about the wedding on sweet waters at 1 but we could see your dad or visit pops at his home?"She suggested.

“Okay.” He said.

"Which one?" She yawned.

“Everything, if you’re up for it. You seem pretty tired.”

"Baby I am the definition of tired but I want can't sleep. Let's see your dad."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"I still owe him an apology."

Jughead just nodded as they got up to get ready. Jughead just nodded as they got up to get ready. Jughead took the twins as they were already ready. Betty shoved her leggings on and Jughead's jumper. Jughead quickly kissed Betty.

They both put the twins in their separate prams. They have separate ones and a double one but when their both together they use the separate ones. They left the apartment and started walking to the trailer park. 

Betty was so happy. Even though Alice ruined her mood last night Jughead always could but her in a good mood. Jughead was nervous to go back to the trailer park. His dad was seeing someone knew and they'll be seeing them too.The walk was a pleasant walk. Betty missed walking through thses streets with him. Now their doing that with their children. Betty knocked on the trailer door as Hermione answered it.

After Betty told FP that Gladys was behind everything he broke up with her and she left town.“Hi.” Betty smiled."Mija was right they're adorable." Hermione smiled. Jughead stayed silent. Fp came to the door putting his arm around her kissing her. "I told you babe."

Hotdog nudged Jughead’s hand. Jughead began to pet him. Betty held his hand before picking up JP then Ava. Jughead stayed still and didn’t say anything. "Jug could you help me please?" Betty asked struggling as Ava began to fuss. He picked Ava up and kissed her. "Hey princess." He whispered.

Ava instantly calmed and smiled again when Jughead held her."No way." Betty pouted.

“What?” Jughead smiled.

"She's been fussy all morning and now you hold her and she's calm. I love you but your a dick for that."

“It’s not my fault she loves me.”

"She's such a daddy's princess." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled and held her close."Come inside." Hermione smiled.

Betty walked in and Jughead followed after her. Jughead kept Ava close to him as he pulled funny faces to hear his one month old baby girl laugh. Betty couldn’t stop smiling. She loved how good he was with their babies. There’s been a few times where their crying bothered him but he’s gotten used to it and is doing so much better."You giggle like mummy it's adore." He kissed her head. JP began to get fussy and Betty bounced him on her knee but nothing would calm him. Jughead picked him up and had both their children in his arms as JP stopped being fussy.

“Seriously?” Betty pouted. “That’s not fair!” 

Jughead just smiled smugly. Betty just pouted again but smiled straight after. Fp couldn't be more proud of his son. He's come so far.

"I'm proud of you son." Fp said.

"Me too Jug." Hermione smiled.

“Thanks Dad.”

"Now please let me hold them." Fp smiled as Jughead gave him JP to hold. Betty let Hermione hold Ava. She then went to go sit on Jughead's lap as the trailer was getting a little cramped. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."When did this happen? Does V know?" Betty asked.

“No, not yet. I know she won’t react well.”

"How did you get together?" Jughead asked.

“It’s a long story.” FP said. 

Jughead just nodded."Oh come on Fp." Betty smiled. "Tell us."Jughead just gave Betty a look."Juggie it's just a story. Your dad's happy and so are you. Please baby I need to hear some more good things after Alice appearing."

As soon as Hirmione heard Alice name she blushed. Hotdog started barking. “I’m going to go take Hotdog outside for a walk.” Jughead said.

"Should I come?" She asked. "Or have u fucked up? Shut I fucked up."

“No, it’s okay.... it’s fine.” He said as Betty got off his lap. He got up and put Hotdog on his lead before leaving the trailer.

"No its okay let me."Jughead was already out of the trailer."So how did you get together?" Betty asked.

“We were at Pop’s and he looked upset about something. I asked him if he was okay and he told me about Gladys. We talked for hours and it kind of just went from there.” Hermione said.

"And my mum? You blushed when I mentioned her."

“It’s not important.”

"Sure it is." Betty smiled.

“How’s Jughead been? He rarely talks to me anymore.” FP said.

"We're a bit busy but he's good. Sometimes it effects him but therapy's helping and he loves the twins so much." Betty smiled.

Hirmione just got a message and smiled she went to open it.Betty texted Jughead. 

B: you okay? 

J: yeah, fine.

B: No your not speak to me.

J: it’s nothing to worry about, Betty.

B: you always say that baby. We're a team.

Betty put her phone away and caught a glimpse of Hermione's conversation.

H: I'm glad you enjoyed last night Ali x Reminded me of high school x

Betty noticed that when FP looked over Hermione hid her phone. "Fp could you please get Ava for me so I warm their bottles up. I've pre pumped." She didn't want him to feel hurt he's been hurt too many times.

"Sure Betts. Any update of that wedding of yours?"

“Me and Jughead have been planning. We want to have it in October after his birthday.”

"Perfect a fall wedding." Fp smiled.

Hermione started to get a call. She looked at it and saw Alice's caller ID. "It's work. I'll be back." She smiled getting up going to her car to take it. A few minutes later she came back in. "Work needs me. I'll be around tomorrow."

Hermione kissed him goodbye before heading to the mayor's office. Hermione was the new mayor but all the young adults still call Josies mum Mayor McCoy. Hermione met Alice at the office.

Meanwhile back at the trailer Jughead had just came back. He took Ava off of Betty as she just finished been fed as JP was no eating.

"I'm sorry Betts I felt an attack coming on."

"Just tell me that next time." She said kissing him.

"I promise I will."

"Fp I wanted to ask you to walk me down the ailse?" Betty asked.

Fp started to tear up. "I'd love to Betty." He smiled.

______

At the office Hermione saw Alice's showed up and smiled. She pulled her in for a passionate kiss before pulling her to sit down.“Hey.” Hermione said.

"Hi missed you Baby."

“We need to talk.”

"I don't like the sound of that Mi." Alice pouted.

“I’m dating FP.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

"Fp fucking Jones." She whispered tearing up. "I'm always second best with the people in our lives. Do you love him?"

“No...”

"Do you like me? I mean with been fooling around since high school." Alice asked.

“Of course I like you.”

"So then Mi what are we doing still clothed?"Alice asked Hermione.

“I can’t keep doing this, Ali.”

"Are you breaking this off?" Alice whispered. Hermione nodded."I love you." She whispered crying. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

"It already is. Why Mi?" She asked.

“I realized today that you.... you’re selfish.... your daughter is in love with two kids and you don’t approve because you hate the Jones family! You abandoned your own daughter, Alice. I need to focus on myself. I’m ending things with FP too.”

"Please Mi I'm trying to make things right. You know why I hate Fp. Charlse was our child and he left me to do it alone. Now he's dead! My baby boy is dead."

“I said I need to focus on myself, Ali.”

"Mi I need you. I always have! I can't survive without. Please don't leave me. I'll make things better."

"No its too late."

Alice decided to message Fp.

A: we need to talk about Charlse now!

FP: Jughead came to visit. We can meet up tomorrow. 

Hermione turned around and left.

A: Fp please... I am on my last hope

FP: I’m sorry Alice. I’m here with my family. 

A: but Charles was your son!

FP: I’m not going to forget about the son I still have because of what happened, Alice.

A: tell Betty I'm sorry for being selfish and no one has to see me again. I'm going to be with Charlse

FP showed the text to Betty."Stop her!"FP got up and grabbed his jacket before leaving the house. Betty loved her mum. She knew she was just grieving in a hard way. Betty understood that when she lost Sythe but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

FP ran to Sweet Water river. That’s where he figured she went. Alice was near the water as she was stripping off her shoes and jacket putting on the backpack filled with rocks. FP ran over to her and took it off of her."Get off me Forsythe." She cried.

“No, I’m not letting you do this.”

"Since when do you care? I needed you to help me grieve. I've pushed my whole family away because I was grieving like a Smith would." She hiccuped as she cried.

“Alice, we both have different families! I have a son and a daughter! I.... I had Gladys.... that doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you! Sure, we had a son together but you never even gave me the light of day! Scum, that’s what you call me. You treat me like shit. We haven’t been friends since high school. I’m doing what I need to do so I’m sorry if you don’t think me caring for my family is what I should do! You can’t push your daughter away! She loved you and she had two beautiful children with my son! You can’t waste the rest of your life grieving, Alice!”

"You have no idea why the fuck Charlse enrolled in the first place!" She shouted.

"No."

"You're wife! You're wife knew he was threat to get in between her and you. She planted the murder of his girlfriend on him. It was enrol or go to prison for 25 years."

“Well, Gladys left town.” He snapped.

"Your point is? She did this to both your sons. Only she was luckily en not to lose hers. I'm trying to make it up to Betty but I was angry at Gladys that's why I hated the Jones. Your not scum and when I tried giving you the light of day Hal would scream at me and Gladys would corner me alone."

“Then, why are you here? Why are you just standing here? Go make things right with your daughter!”

"I can't!" She shouted.

“Why the hell not?”

"If I go near her she's in danger. I put her in danger from her father and Gladys." She whispered wiping her tears.

“Gladys left town!”

"She has eyes!" Alice lifted her top up to show a stab wound. "Betty I had 5 minutes with Betty and my grandchildren."

“Let me take you home.” He said.

"What have I become Sythey?"She whispered crying.

“Hey.... it’s okay.... let me take you home.”

"I sold the house." She whispered.

“Then I’ll get you a hotel room.”

"No, I've been living out my car." She said.

“I’m getting you a hotel room.”

"Don't go to that trouble. I lost everything to Hal in the divorce. I'll be okay. I've been stopping at the registor." She wiped her tears away. "Fp it always meant you stop caring about me."

“Alice...” 

“What?” 

“Let me take care of you.”

"How? I've been taking care of everyone since high school." Alice uttered.

"But I finally messed up and messed my daughter up." She cried.

“Let me get you a hotel room. I don’t want you living in your car.”

"I've been staying at the registor on the couch because it's too cold." She whispered. “Come with me.” He said. “Let me take care of you.”

"A hotel room isn't taking care of me when I have a room."

“Living in the register is not a room. I’ll pay for you to stay at the five seasons as long as you need. We can go to Pop’s too and I’ll get you something to eat.”

"I don't need a room but a friend or more." She whispered.

“I’m here.... I’m a friend.”

"How long till you dissappear out my life again?" She closed her eyes as a pair of tears streamed down her face. He wiped her tears away. “I’m not going anywhere.”Alice leaned in and kissed him gently. FP let her but was the first to pull away. "No come back." She whispered.

“Let me get you that hotel room, okay? I really don’t want you to stay at the register.”He said quietly.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He just nodded.

Alice ended up giving in to him as he got her a hotel room. Alice was currently lying in the bed in Fp's arms until she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry I called you scum."

“It’s okay.”

"No its not because you're more than scum." She whispered quitly glancing at his lips. He just shrugged."You're my serpent king. Your kind and caring."

“I try to be.”

"You are. Your also a phenomenonal machanic."She whispered leaning in again. “Thank you.” He whispered.

"Fp..."

“Alice?”She leaned into kiss him but stopped herself.“We can’t.” FP said. "I know but I want to." She whispered hiding her face in his chest. He just held her close. Alice just looked up at him again as she wiped an eyelash off his cheek. "I should go?" She asked.

“This hotel room is for you, Ali. Do you want me to go?”

"No I want to kiss you." She whispered. He didn’t say anything. Alice turned into his side holding him tighter. "Thank you." She uttered intertwineding their hands together.

He just nodded. Alice knew it was wrong but she had to feel him closer. She cradled his lap as she kissed him lightly. “Alice.... my son and your daughter have two kids and are engaged...”

"I know Fp. I just missed what we had. It's not like we're together we won't make it awkward." She whispered.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

“Don’t stop.”Alice smiled cupping his face. "Really Sythey?"She asked. He just nodded. Alice leaned into him and kissed him with so much lust and passion. He kissed her back."What do you want Fp?" She asked.

“I don’t know Ali.”

"It's just about us in here. Think baby think."

“I want you.”

"Then take me." She smiled.

Alice and FP quickly undressed in each other’s embrace. They knew the shouldn’t do this but they had to. They needed each other. They soon got lost in each other’s touch. 

—————

The twins were finally asleep and Jughead and Betty were curled up in bed together. Betty leaned up and kissed him. "So I heard that my cousin and your sister have been hooking up." She teased.

“Really?”

"Kev told me." She said.

“Well.... once we’re married they can’t really do that....”

"Technically Cheryl is my half and they can become JB will be my sister through the eyes of the law." Betty explained.

“It’s still weird.”

"We should tease them." Betty said message Cheryl.

B:So I heared you have a new lover.

C: who told you?

B: I am a journalist. One,I noticed it on your socials and two, Kev confirmed.

C: we’re kind of having problems right now.

B: why?

C: JB got mad at me for ‘being too Cheryl’ whatever that means. I was acting like a bitch and she got mad. She said she needed some time to think and took her stuff and left.

B: Too Cherly means that she needed you and you weren't there.

C: that’s not what it meant this time.

B: what did it mean? Do you love her?

C: I don’t want to get into it. Our relationship is new. I don’t know.

B: Oh we are. The twins are sleeping Jughead is writing we have time. Go.

C: you went to high school with me, Betty. You know how I am most of the time.... a bitch whose full of herself.... that’s me. That’s why JB is upset.

B: JB likes like you. Did she tell you she loves you and you didn't say it back?

C: maybe.

B: Cher?

C: She kind of did. She never actually said ‘I love you’ but she hints about it.... I don’t know. Can you stop with the questions?

B: not until you tell me the full story.

C: I’m done with this conversation.

B: You get this defensive over the people you love. Just tell her by the way I love you and sure you can see the twins when we're home.

Cheryl left her on read.

Betty just kissed Jughead's check. "So Cheryl is in love with JB but she won't admit it properly because she's scared." Betty told him. Jughead just nodded. "All I get is a nodd or a yes. I feel like  
...doesn't matter." Betty whispered.

“No, tell me?”

"Like I'm a nursery teacher and your not speaking to me." She whispered.

“I’m sorry love, I haven’t been feeling well today.... I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

"Just speak to me okay or I feel like I've done something wrong. What triggers were there?"

“Nothing, it’s just my anxiety. It acts up some days... and I just don’t feel well.... you haven’t done anything wrong. I just feel stressed out for no reason.”He said.

"Your a dad that gives you reason to stress."

“Some days it stresses me out but not today. I know that you’re here with me.... Don’t worry about it, babe. It happens all the time.” He said.

"I always worry."

"I know love." He kissed her.

Betty kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I love you.” He said. 

"I'm marrying you."

“Yeah.” He smiled

Betty just leaned up to kiss him as she sleepily fell asleep on his chest. She always feels like this childhren or not and she hopes it won't be like that forever.

Meanwhile back at the five seasons. Alice was cuddled up with Fp. Fp was tracing her serpent tattoo on her thigh.“We can’t do this again.” He said quietly.

"I know but we could."

“We can’t. Our kids are getting married.”

"I know but your too good to lose." She whispered.

“We’re friends Alice. We always will be no matter how much you deny it.” He teased slightly.“We’re friends Alice. We always will be no matter how much you deny it.” He teased slightly.

"You deny it too baby." She smiled kissing him.

“Only sometimes.” He teased.

"What are you doing on those other times?" She asked. He just shrugged."You're doing me." She teased. "Especially in high school."

“Yeah.”

"Should we get a bath together?"

“Sure.” He smiled. 

"Perfect."

They got up and headed to the bathroom."Hey sexy." Alice said. FP just smiled."I'm tired."

“Let’s get a bath and then you can go to bed.” He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah."

They quickly shared a bath before getting dressed again. Alice went and got into bed. FP kissed her forehead before he went to put his jacket on to go.

"Going so soon?" She pouted.

“I have to get home, Ali.”

"Okay."

“Goodnight.”

Alice got out of bed as she went over to him. "Be safe going home." She whispered hugging him.

Fp just nodded as he kissed her again gentle before going home. They both knew they couldn't do it again but that didn't mean it would. Two couples one had their chance and the other having their chance. A wedding in the future where bells would ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Betty and Jughead decided to put the wedding off until the twins were 3. Betty and Alice were building a steady relationship up. Alice had bought her old house back

Betty was currently at home with Jughead and the twins."Mummy when is wedding?" Ava asked.

"This weekend."

“So we going to Riverdale?” JP asked. 

“We’re going in two days.” Jughead said.

"Yes we see Auntie Jelly and Cherry. Cherry jelly." Ava giggled.

“Yeah, they’ll be there.” Betty smiled. After Cheryl and JB’s argument three years ago JB had broken up with Cheryl. They had been broken up since but neither of them had dated anyone else.

Cheryl would be helping them with the twins as Veronica and Archie wou meet them with Ameila. Hotdog came into the room and barked at Jughead.

"What's up boy?" Hotdog walked over to Betty and rested his head on her lap."Aww he's being a mummy's boy." Ava giggled.

“He always is.” Jughead teased.

"So jealous babe." Betty giggled as Ava snuggled up to her. JP sat on Jughead’s lap. "Daddy I love you." The twins said.

“I love you too.”

"We stay we you?" JP asked.

"You're going to be with me and Ava with mummy as we get ready for the wedding yeah."

“Okay.”

"Me get to wear a pretty dress." Ava smile as she got up and bounced on the couch.

“Yeah, you do.” Betty smiled.

"Mummy's dress is so pretty!"

“Shush, daddy hasn’t seen it yet.” Betty teased.

"But it's flowly and lacy. It pretty."

“I can’t wait to see it.” Jughead smiled.

"Thanks handsome."Jughead leaned over and kissed her. Betty kissed him back and smiled.

"Eww get a room." JP giggled.

"You did that with Ame at day care."

“Shush!”

"He did what?" Betty gasped.

“Ava! I said shush!”

"Oopies."She giggled.

“Don’t be mad.” JP said to Betty.

"I'm teasing Joaq."

"How about we get you ready for the car ride? We leave in an hour." Jughead suggested.

Betty and Jughead got the twins ready in the car with promise of Pops food when they get to Riverdale. They finished getting everything into the car before starting to drive. The twins started singing along to the Disney channel radio. Jughead just smiled at them.

Hotdog was in the back with the twins. JP sat stroking hotdog. He fell asleep on him. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling. He reached over and held Betty’s hand."We get married in two days. I can't wait. Just so you know it's actually silk and white with a lace coating."

“I can’t wait for you to finally be my wife.”

"Mrs Jones." She smiled.

______

They arrived in Riverdale at midnight. The twins were fast asleep as they approached Alice House. Betty knocked on the door to find Alice and Fp home at her old home.

"Dad?"

"It's not what you think. Alice needed some help putting some draws together and then we got caught up watching movies."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"Help us get the twins." Betty said as they struggled with the luggage. "Okay." Fp helped them get the twins as we're fast asleep.

They got the twins into bed and carried their things inside. Both Betty and Jughead were too tired and went to bed. Fp headed home from Alice's. The next few days flew by and now it was the day of the wedding.

Jughead was currently with his dad and Archie. He was nervously pasting the trailer. He was about to have an anxiety attack when JP woke up and came to him. 

“Hey buddy.” Jughead said, picking him up."Sleepy." He yawned.

“You can take a nap before we have to go. I’m just finishing up getting ready.” Jughead smiled.

"Itchy." He said as he took his bow tie off.

"Come on bud mummy chose that." Jughead said.

"Fine." He pouted.

"Okay then buddy let's go mummy is waiting."

Fp drove the men down to Sweet water's as they got in their places. Jughead stood at the altar. He was extremely nervous. JP held his hand as he smiled. He tugged at his hands when he saw his mother."Daddy look!"Jughead turned to see her and couldn’t help but tear up. That’s the love of his life, that’s the mother of his children. He couldn’t wait to finally make her his wife.

Betty got to him and teared up too.“Hi love.” He whispered smiling.

"It's finally time."

“Finally.” He smiled.

"I'm so nervous." She admitted.

"Me too."

The ceremony started and Betty and Jughead held each other’s hands to calm their nerves. The twins went to sit down with JB. They were so excited. They loved that they got to see this.

The priest went through everything until it was time for their vows. Betty went first."Juggie I thought I wouldn't see you again but the Lords were in our favour. My work practically saved my life because it brought me to you. I was in a sea of darkness and when I saw your smile all the white noise went. I have always loved you and I never stopped. I promise to be patient with you. I promise to love you through all the hard stuff. I love you Jughead Jones. My warrior. "

"Betty Cooper the last time we said goodbye before you found me I thought that was the last time. I honestly thought that I would die before I would see you. But thankfully I'm alive and here getting married to you. I thought I would never get married with my PTSD. "

Jughead stopped to wiped her tears and to take a breath before he started to talk again.

"I love you Betty Cooper. I love all your imperfections. I love all of you. There's so much to love. You gave me my beautiful family. You loved me never the less of what's happened to me. I promise to cherish you. I promise to love you when it all goes yo shit but most importantly I promise to communicate. You’re my everything. You’ve given me two beautiful children. You taught me not to give up and I’m thankful for that. I’m thankful for you. I’m so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” He finished.

The priest finished up the ceremony as they placed the rings on their hands. They leaned into each other and kissed each other.

“I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you Mr Jones." She smiled as their kids ran upto them. Jughead picked up Ava and Betty picked up JP. They all couldn’t stop smiling."Mummy finally has our last name." Ava smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

"See pretty dress." Ava smiled touching it. Jughead just smiled as JP took his bow tie off. He then kiss Jughead. “He said it’s too itchy.” Jughead told Betty.

"No he's just picky like you." Betty teased.

“True.” Jughead smiled.

"I love you." Betty smiled as she kissed him again.

Betty and Jughead walked down as everyone threw flower petals over them. Everyone started to drive to the reception. As everyone arrived they were all up and dancing. The dj cleared the floor so they could share their first dance.

Jughead held her close as they swayed to the quiet music."Do you think we're ready to take the kids abroad?" She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"Good they're coming on our honeymoon." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty held him close as the twins came up to dance with them. Betty couldn't believe that this was her life now. If you asked her 4 years ago she'd laugh in your face but now she's thankfully. She has her love back and her children with them. Love is like a crazy battle field not everybody is equipped with amour. But every so often you found a solider for you.


End file.
